


True Soulmates

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, b/d, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an obsessive man fixates his desire on Blair, Blair must learn to deal with him and to hold onto his true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first slash story, but it wouldn't leave me alone until I finished it and got the courage to post it. Please forgive any incorrect (1) medical and (2) sexual mistakes. Feedback would be appreciated. 

## True Soulmates

by The Dreamer 

Author's disclaimer: Not mine, Not beta read.

* * *

The first time that Jack saw the young professor, he though that the man was a little strange, what with the long hair and ear rings. But after Jack attended a few of Professor Blair Sandburg's classes he knew that Blair was the one. Blair's energy, good humor and gorgeous eyes penetrated Jack's cold and lonely heart. Jack decided that Blair had to be his. 

Jack tried to learn as much as possible about Blair. He learnt that Blair was doing his Ph.D. in Anthropology and was an observer with the Cascade Police Department. Jack watched Blair from afar and his obsession grew. There was just something about Blair that Jack could not resist; maybe it was Blair's boundless energy or his infectious smile. But whatever it was, Jack wanted to possess the man who possessed that special something. Jack knew that Blair would be his. 

However Jack noticed that there may be a small problem with Blair's police partner. They always seemed to be together and the big policeman was continually touching Blair. Not inappropriately or in a personal way, but Jack was jealous. The policeman would be no match for Jack who was as tall, but very much leaner. Blair was his and no one but Jack could touch him. 

When Jack followed Blair home and found out that Blair shared a place with the policeman, his anger grew. Jack believed that Blair was his soul mate and that once they met, Blair would realize this and would fall hopelessly in love with him. But as Jack watched Blair through the window of his apartment he grew furious. He and the policeman were sitting on the couch cuddling and kissing. They were not simply partners, but lovers. Jack was so angry that the policeman had touched his Blair that he wanted to kill the policeman right then and there. 

However, better judgment prevailed. Jack decided that he needed a foolproof plan to make Blair his. And yes, Blair would be his. 

* * *

Blair Sandburg had just completed a busy day which had topped off a busy few days. He had spent his days at the University and his nights with Detective Jim Ellison on stakeout duty. But today was the worst. He had taught three classes, consulted with several students and finalized three exam papers. 

Blair was looking forward to going home and seeing his soul-mate. Jim Ellison was a Sentinel and the only one that Blair had met that had all five senses enhanced. Blair took on the role of Guide for Jim who sometimes had problems controlling his senses.   
However out of the need grew care and eventually love. Blair and Jim had become lovers and they knew that they were soul mates, who were meant to be together. 

* * *

Upon entering the loft which he shared with Jim, Blair was hit by a delicious aroma. He had not realized how hungry he was until he smelt the food. He looked into the kitchen and saw Jim slaving over a hot stove. His heart skipped a beat as it always did when he saw his lover. How could such a man ever love him, Blair often wondered. 

Upon seeing his lover Jim put down the wooden spoon he was using and went over to Blair. He gave him a deep and yet gentle kiss. "Hey Chief," Jim said, "I missed you today." 

Upon seeing the love in Jim's eyes, Blair's heart once again skipped a beat. "Not as much as me, man!" he responded, hugging Jim tightly. 

When Jim tried to turn back to the stove, Blair did not let him go. Jim tilted Blair's face towards him and asked, "what's wrong, honey?" 

"Nothing Jim. I'm just tired." Then with a radiant smile, Blair said, "but the truth is, I just don't want to let you go." 

Jim responded with an enormous smile and a quick kiss. "I don't either but if you don't, dinner will be ruined. Why don't you get a couple of beers from the fridge and sit down. Dinner will be ready in five minutes." 

Blair reluctantly did as instructed and sat down. He continued to watch Jim prepare their dinner and was so relaxed that he fell asleep. 

A couple of minutes later Jim woke him up. "Come on, Blair. Dinner is ready. Then it is off to bed with you." 

"Yes please Jim," Blair responded with a seductive wink. 

"No Blair, I mean to sleep. You need your sleep." 

Blair reluctantly agreed. He was to tired to argue. 

* * *

When Blair had gone to bed he had fallen asleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow. But now, a few hours later, he had awake and was too hyper to sleep. The feel of his lover spooned behind him, gave him an idea. He moved out of Jim's arms, turned around to face him and kissed the other man on the lips. 

Jim awoke to a wonderful sensation as Blair pushed his tongue into his mouth. Blair pushed Jim onto his back and started moving down Jim's beautiful, well defined body. He alternatively caressed and kissed every part of Jim's upper body going from his neck, to his chest and finally settling on Jim's nipples. The nipples quickly harden under the gentle caresses. Blair continued moving down Jim's body. Jim arched his back and almost lost control as Blair sucked and inserted his tongue into his belly button. 

Blair continued down Jim's body removing his boxers as he went; he removed his own and continued his assault down Jim's body. He strategically avoided Jim's cock which was standing erect against his stomach. Jim was writhing in pleasure as Blair continued his assault. Knowing that Jim was close, he gave Jim's balls a quick squeeze and continued down Jim's body. 

By the time that Blair started to move up again, Jim's back was arched, his head was thrown back and his eyes were tightly closed. Blair grabbed Jim's cock with one hand and starting moving his hand up and down the shaft. Jim shivered under the touch. Blair pushed his other hand under Jim's ass and pushed one of his fingers into Jim. Jim arched even further off the bed as he writhed in pleasure as Blair pumped his cock in rhythm with the finger that was pushing in and out of his ass. Blair entered a second finger and simultaneously took Jim's cock into his mouth. 

"Oh God, Blair!" Jim screamed out from the unexpected double assault. 

Blair sucked Jim's cock, swirling his tongue around the hard shaft, while moving his fingers in and out of Jim's ass. Jim was now moaning continuously. When Blair entered a third finger, Jim came explosively into Blair's mouth. 

Blair continued to suck until he felt Jim's cock deflate. He removed his fingers from Jim's ass, licked his way back to Jim's mouth and gave him a deep and penetrating kiss. 

Jim was totally spent, but he still found the strength to hug Blair tightly to his chest. Jim slumped for a few moments. 

As awareness reached Jim, he noted that Blair's cock was poking him in the thigh. Not wanting to release or disturb Jim, Blair was trying to pump his own cock with one hand, but was not doing a good job, due to Jim's hold. That would not suffice, Jim thought. 

"My turn," Jim grinned mischievously as he removed Blair's hand from his own cock and pushed Blair onto his back. Jim leaned on top of the smaller man and threaded his hands through Blair's long curly hair; he loved the feel of it. He then alternatively caressed and kissed his way down Blair's body. When Jim reached Blair's navel, he paused and stared up at his lover. Blair was a beautiful man and Jim knew that this beauty was both internal and external. 

Blair looked down at Jim when he felt Jim stop. "Hey, big guy, are you OK?" Blair asked. 

"Yes, baby I am. It is just ... just that you are so beautiful." Jim smiled broadly and continued his assault upon his lover. By the time that Jim had reached Blair crotch, Blair was begging for release. Jim briefly squeezed Blair's balls, which had the effect of slightly deflating the erect cock. Blair whimpered at the touch. Jim re-commenced his assault caressing and kissing Blair's feet, legs and thighs. Blair was once again fully erect and writhing on the bed. He was close again and once again Jim gave his balls a little squeeze. 

"Not yet baby," Jim said, "not yet. I am not finished with you." 

Without warning, Jim took Blair's cock into his mouth. Blair arched his back and screamed Jim's name. Jim deep throated Blair, taking the cock deep into his throat. Jim became so aroused by the scream and the subsequent moans coming from Blair, that he almost came again. Jim moved his hand under Blair's ass and inserted one of his fingers into Blair. Blair ached his back even further. Jim inserted another finger and started to move in and out. Blair was writhing in ecstasy now. Jim loved to bring Blair to this brink. While pleasuring Blair, Jim used the bedside lube to grease up his own cock. 

Jim removed his fingers and mouth, grabbed Blair's legs, put them over his shoulders and inserted his own cock deep into Blair. Blair screamed with pleasure as Jim entered him. Jim started to move in and out, making sure that he continually brushed against Blair's prostate. Jim grabbed Blair's cock with both hands and started pumping and Jim knew that his lover would not last long. Blair came explosively a few moments later. 

Jim was close. He wanted to feel Blair as much as possible when he came. He removed his hands from Blair's deflating cock, held onto Blair's hips and deeply thrust into him a couple more times. As Jim felt his own balls tighten, he released Blair's hips, leaned over Blair and kissed him deeply. As Jim came deep within his lover, he screamed into Blair's mouth. He collapsed onto the side of Blair. 

Both men lay sated for a few moments, before reaching for each other. Blair lay partially on top of Jim with his arm on his chest and his hand on Jim's shoulder. Jim grabbed Blair's other hand, intertwining their fingers and they both feel asleep. 

* * *

The next morning, Jim awoke spooned behind his lover. Blair, in return, had his hand on Jim's thigh. Jim loved to watch Blair sleep. He looked so peaceful and so beautiful with his hair all over the place. But things never went smooth for the two of them. Too much outside interference affected their lives. Jim vividly remembered Lash and the danger that Blair had been in. Jim tried to suppress the invading sense of dread, but could not stop the shudder through his body. 

Blair must have felt it, because he woke up and turned around to face his lover. "Hey, Jim, what's wrong?" 

Jim looked lovingly at Blair and answered, "nothing Chief. I just love you so much it scares me. I don't think I could live without you." Tears welled in his eyes. "Please don't ever leave me." 

Upon seeing the tears, Blair grabbed Jim tightly and responded, "I love you too, man. I will never leave you." 

They stayed embraced for quite awhile simply enjoying the closeness. Unfortunately time progressed and Jim had commitments at the Police Station while Blair had commitments at the University. They reluctantly got up and went their separate ways. 

* * *

After parking his car in the University park, Blair walked to his office. A sense of dread overcame him. His first thought was that something had happened to Jim. He rushed to his office to ring Jim at the station. At his office door, Blair tried to unlock the door, only to find it unlocked. His sense of dread returned. He decided that he was simply being silly and entered his office. 

However, Blair should have listened to his instinct. As soon as he entered his room, a person grabbed him from behind and injected him with something in the neck. Blair's world flipped flopped as he slumped to the floor. He was picked up from the floor by a large unknown man who put an arm around his waist and halfcarried him outside. One of Blair's students ran to them and asked what was going on. 

The man replied that Professor Sandburg was ill and that he was taking him to the hospital. The student simply watched as the unknown man dragged and basically kidnapped Blair in broad daylight. 

* * *

At about the same time Jim was at his desk and his thoughts wandered to Blair. He thoughts often wandered to Blair when his guide wasn't at his side. This time however, the feeling was one of unease. It was the same feeling that he had that morning. He was being silly, Jim tried to convince himself. However, Jim realized that he would prefer to be seen as silly, than regretting his inaction if something happened to Blair. He picked up the phone and tried to ring him. 

* * *

Upon leaving the University grounds, the unknown kidnapper had driven straight to the airport. Even though Blair was conscious, he was unaware of himself or his surroundings. The drug injected into him had seen to that. At the airport, a courtesy wheelchair was waiting to escort the kidnapper and Blair into the terminal. The kidnapper had told the airline people that he was escorting his sick brother to a hospital in another city. They were quite helpful with escorting Blair onto the plane. 

Blair went along with this, being totally unaware of where he was and most importantly, who he was. 

* * *

Upon getting no response from Blair's office, Jim's concern grew. He rang the Anthropology administration office and was told that Blair was teaching this morning and that that was the reason for his absence. His concern eased a little, but the sense of dread remained. He would try to contact Blair later on. 

* * *

After take-off, Blair had fallen asleep. That was an unfortunate side-effect of the drugs that had been injected into his system. However, this side-effect would lessen as Blair's system became   
accustomed to the drug. It was crucial in forcing Blair to forget his past life; the drug numbed certain synapses in his brain and as such, effectively blocked his memories. New memories would be formed and in time, Blair would only remember his current life with Jack. 

Blair would be his. 

* * *

After a few hours, Blair awoke slowly. His head pounded and he was dizzy. He slowly became aware of his surroundings and realized that he was on a plane. What the hell! The last thing he remembered was entering his office at the University and feeling a pick at his neck. 

Blair slowly opened his eyes, but everything was out of focus. The person next to him, realizing that he was awake, grabbed his arm and tried to comfort him. 

"Jim?" Blair asked the unfocused person next to him. 

"No, Billy, its Jack," responded the man. 

"Who are you?" screamed Blair trying to dislodge his arm from the tight hand grip. "I am Blair, not Billy." 

"Calm down Billy, you have been sick" responded the man. "We are going to the hospital." 

"No," screamed Blair, "I am not sick. You kidnapped me." Blair tried to get up but he had not realized that his seatbelt was still secured. "Let me go!" 

Upon hearing the commotion the attending flight attendant came over. 

Blair once again tried to get up and screamed "please help me, I am being kidnapped. My name is Blair .....". 

Blair collapsed into his seat as Jack injected him with another dose of the drug. The flight attendant looked concerned, but Jack explained, saying "thanks for your help. My brother is very sick and is paranoid without his medication. Once we get him into hospital, he will be OK." 

The flight attendant seemed satisfied with this explanation and left the two men alone. 

Jack swore to himself. The drug hadn't lasted very long. He was told that the drug would take a little while to enter Blair's system, but when it did, his short-term memories would be wiped and Jack would be ready to re-mold him into his lover. With a dose of the drug once a day, Blair would never remember his past life. 

Jack looked over at Blair who was sitting quietly in his chair. He was once again unaware of himself. His heart skipped a beat at the beauty of the man. His plan was working. 

Blair would be his. 

* * *

Jim tried to ring Blair once again after lunch. He got no answer. He felt silly trying the office again, but something was wrong. He was sure of it. 

The man in the office told him that Blair had failed to give his lecture in the morning and that no-one knew where he was. Upon hearing this, Jim screamed at the man on the phone, demanding to know why he wasn't told this when he rang the first time. The man calmly told him that this was unknown at that time. The man on the phone quickly hung up, not wanting any more abuse. 

Jim stared at the phone for a few minutes. He was right. Blair was in trouble. Blair was in trouble. Blair was in trouble.... 

Jim zoned out as this mantra flowed through his mind. 

* * *

Upon reaching their destination, Blair was once again helped out of the plane with a wheelchair and placed into a waiting car. The effect on the drug was longer this time, but still was not long enough. Upon showing the first sign of awareness, Blair was injected with the drug. This time, Blair lost consciousness as his body tried to unsuccessfully fight the invading drug in his body. 

Jack held Blair closely, as Blair lost his fight with consciousness. Jack felt sorry for the pain that he was causing his lover, but he knew that in the long run, it had to be done. Jack curled his hands in Blair's long curls and softly whispered sweet words of comfort. 

When they reached the bay, the driver of the car help Jack put Blair into a small boat for the short trip to Jack's island. Blair had not regained consciousness. 

* * *

Jim became slowly aware of his surroundings. Where was he? Looking around he saw his captain, Simon Banks, sitting in a chair next to his bed. He was in hospital! Why was he here? He tried to get up, but dizziness overcame him. 

Simon heard Jim stir and quickly got up to help his friend. "Jim, take it easy. Are you OK?" 

Jim looked at his captain and said, "Simon, why am I here?" 

"I don't know. I came out of my office at about 2 this afternoon and found you staring at the phone. You did not respond to anything and so I realized that you had zoned out. I tried to reach Sandburg, but..." 

Upon hearing his guide's name, Jim interrupted, "Simon, Blair is missing. Help me get out of here." 

Seeing the determination in Jim's face, he knew that he could not stop his detective. The bond between Blair and Jim was always strong, but since the two of them had become lovers, the bond was indisputable. "OK, Jim, tell me what happened." 

* * *

Jack settled Blair into the bedroom of his house. He needed to do a few things before Blair woke up. He planted a soft kiss upon Blair's lips and left the room. 

* * *

Jim explained his understanding of the situation, as he and Simon drove to the University. Jim was surprised that he had zoned, but he thought that his sense of unease that morning had exaggerated his feelings. "I bet you that Blair simply forgot to give his lecture," Jim joked, trying to release some of his built-up tension. 

"I'm sure you are right, Jim. You know Sandburg, he would forget his own head, if it wasn't screwed on." 

They both laughed and rode the rest of the way in silence. They quickly went to Blair's office and found the door wide open. Jim's heart skipped a beat. He entered the room and tried to sense whether anything was out of the ordinary. Nothing, he sensed nothing. But his instinct told him that Blair was in trouble. He was losing it again, but he felt Simon's hand on his shoulder. 

"Jim, take it easy. We don't know anything yet. We will find him." 

Jim thanked Simon and went out of Blair's office and headed towards the Administration office. 

Jim asked the people in the office whether they knew the whereabouts of Blair. Jim recognized the voice of one of the men in the office and apologized for his behavior over the phone. "I was just concerned about him," he explained to the man. 

"Don't worry about it, Detective. I understand. However, you should know that one of Professor Sandburg's student saw Blair being taken to hospital by an unknown man." 

Jim's heart skipped a beat. "Can we talk to that student?" 

"I knew that you would want to. Here is his cell phone number." 

"Thanks." 

* * *

Blair awoke slowly later that evening. He felt warm and safe. As he became more aware of his surroundings, he realized that someone was holding him. He bolted upright, out of the arms that were cradling him. 

The man holding him simply looked up at him and said, "Hey, Billy, are you feeling better?" 

"Who..who are you and where am I?" Blair looked around the room and then stared at the man next to him. 

"Billy, you are home. You have been very sick. The doctor said that there may be some memory loss, but she said it would be temporary." Jack tried to move closer to Blair. Blair backed further away. "It's Jack. Don't you remember me?" 

"No, I don't. I don't even remember who I am." 

"Don't worry Billy, you will be OK," Jack replied. "Come here" Jack said and spread his arms wide. 

Blair was so lost, confused and afraid. He reluctantly went into the other man's arms. Jack hugged him tightly and stroked his hair. "You will be OK. Trust me, Billy. I love you." 

Even though Blair cringed upon hearing those three words, he continued allowing Jack to hold him. Blair fell asleep in Jack's arms. 

* * *

After speaking to the student that saw Blair being half-carried out of his office, Jim was no closer to finding him. However the student had managed to describe the man who kidnapped Blair as being tall, very broad, with short light hair. Jim checked all the hospitals but he knew it was a waste of time. However, he needed to eliminate that possibility just in case his overactive imagination was getting the better of him. 

That night, sleeping alone, Jim called out to Blair, hoping for his lover to hear him and to come back to him. He hugged Blair's pillow and tried to re-capture his lover's essence. 

* * *

The next day, Blair awoke feeling refreshed and relaxed. Jack, the man who said loved him, was asleep spooned behind him. Jack was still unfamiliar, but Blair put that down to his illness. 

When Jack felt Blair stir, he awoke and tightly hugged Blair. "How are you feeling today, Billy?" he asked. 

"Better, thanks, but I still don't remember anything." 

"Don't worry about it. Your memory will return. However, the doctor said that you need to take your medication every day. Here, Billy, take your pill." Jack handed Blair a pill and some water. Blair initially hesitated, but relented and swallowed the pill. The pill actually contained the drug in powdered form which would   
keep Blair's memories in check. 

Jack started to caress Blair's hair and shoulders. 

Blair stiffen upon the contact and pulled away. "I'm sorry. I am uncomfortable with this. Can we go a little slower?" 

"Of course, we can go as fast as you like," responded Jack. "However, I insist that I give you an oil massage. You are way too tense." 

"OK," replied Blair, "that sounds nice." 

As Blair lay stomach down on the bed, Jack got up and got some scented bath oils. "Billy," he said, "you need to take off your clothes." 

"Oh," replied Blair, "of course I do." Blair stripped down to his boxers and quickly returned to the bed, laying face down. 

Jack closely watched Blair strip. His plan was working. Blair was his. Jack could not stop staring at the beautiful man in front of him. Jack's heart skipped a beat upon seeing the man laying face down on the bed. Blair's hair was falling freely on his shoulders while his back was smooth and unblemished. Jack was sure that   
Blair's ass would be firm and well-rounded and he couldn't wait to caress it and enter into the tight hole. Oh my God, Jack thought to himself, I need to control myself or I will destroy everything. 

As Jack neared the bed, Blair looked up at him, with the most innocent look in his eyes. Blair was so unsure of who he was. 

Jack was only to willing to help. "Its OK, Billy, I won't hurt you. I love you." 

With those words, Blair settled his head down, and waited for the massage. Blair jumped when Jack's hands touched his back. It felt so familiar and yet so strange. As Jack started to massage the bath oils into Blair's back, Blair began to relax. 

Jack moved his hands slowly and sensuously all over Blair's shoulders and back, enjoying his first real touch of Blair's beautiful body. As Jack moved down Blair's back towards his ass, Blair tensed up again. "Hey, relax, Billy," Jack told his lover. Jack removed Blair's boxers and started to caress his ass. 

Blair jerked and tensed when Jack touched his ass, but the sensations penetrating his body as Jack started caressing his ass were undeniable. A soft moan escaped from his mouth. 

Please don't, thought Jack, I will not be able to control myself if you moan. 

However, Blair continued to moan, being oblivious to the effect it was having upon Jack. 

Jack could not resist. He slipped one of his fingers into Blair. Blair stiffened but did not pull away. Given this encouragement, Jack pulled and pushed his finger in and out of Blair. Soon a second and then a third finger joined in, and Blair was now moaning continually. It was the sweetest music to Jack's ears. With his other hand, Jack removed his own boxers and coated his own cock with the bath oil. He could not control himself any longer. In one quick motion, he removed his fingers from Blair, pulled Blair up upon his knees and placed his erect cock at Blair's entrance. 

Blair tried to pull away, but Jack was too far gone. He tightly grabbed Blair's hips. Nothing was going to stop him. He pushed his cock past the tight muscle at the entrance and thrust himself deeply into Blair. Blair froze, trying to relax and accept the cock which had entered him so painfully. Slowly, the pain became pleasure as Jack pushed in and out of his tight hole. When Jack reached around and grabbed Blair's cock with both hands and pumped his cock in rhythm with his thrusts, Blair could not control himself. He came strongly, spraying his semen all over Jack's hands. This caused Blair's ass muscles to contract, and after a few more deep thrusts, Jack also came, shooting his semen deep into his lover. 

Below him, Blair collapsed and Jack soon followed. He slipped out of Blair and spooned up behind him, as sleep overtook them. 

* * *

Jim awoke very early feeling so lost without his love. He needed to find Blair. Blair was his life. He quickly got up, showered and went into the station. 

OK, so Blair was not taken to any hospitals. So, maybe he should check all modes of transport leaving the city. He needed to eliminate that possibility before concentrating on finding Blair within the city. As soon as Brown and Rafe came into work, Jim asked them to help him to check out the buses, trains and planes leaving the city. Of course, the kidnapper could have simply driven Blair out of the city, but Jim needed to do something. He wanted to eliminate as many possibilities as he could. And of course, Blair's physical characteristics made him stand out in a crowd. Jim hoped that someone had seen him. 

* * *

After a few hours, Blair awoke once again with Jack spooned behind him. My God, Jack had fucked him. Yes, it was enjoyable, but something did not feel right. Was it simply his memory loss? Blair felt so guilty about coming so quickly during the lovemaking, that he was scared that Jack would kick him out. Then where would he go? But no, Jack said he loved him. He would not simply kick him out, would he? Blair began to shudder. 

Jack felt Blair shudder and quickly tighten his grip around Blair. Misinterpreting the meaning behind the shudder, Jack said "Billy, I am so sorry, but I just couldn't resist you. You are so beautiful." 

Blair turned around so that he was facing Jack and said, "no Jack, I am sorry for coming so soon. I was just too tense. I can't remember anything!" he screamed. 

Jack gave Blair a quick peck on the lips and said, "don't worry about it. Your memory will return. And besides" Jack smirked, "our lovemaking will only get better with practice." Jack once again gave Blair a kiss but this time it was deep and penetrating. After an initial hesitation, Blair returned the kiss with gusto. 

Jack heart leaped as he felt Blair's response. He reluctantly pulled away and looked into Blair's eyes. "I love you, Billy, and don't you forget it." 

"No," said Blair, "I won't." 

"OK, what about some breakfast? I am starving." 

"OK," replied Blair. 

Both Blair and Jack got dressed and Jack led him to the kitchen. Nothing looked familiar to Blair, so Jack casually pointed out all the important features. They were soon enjoying a healthy breakfast, with Jack spreading his web of deception about their lives together. 

Jack told Blair that they had met five years ago in a nightclub and that it was love at first sight. Jack's mother had left this island to him and so, about two years ago, Blair and Jack had decided to move onto the island permanently. They were a short distance to a bigger island where they went for supplies and occasionally went to a show. However, most of their time was spent together, in isolation, on the island. Jack told Blair that he was an artist by trade who loved to create rock sculptures. Blair was very keen on seeing his work and so, after breakfast, Jack took him to the workroom he had set up for Blair. 

Blair went around the room marveling at the sculptures there, running his hands over the smooth surfaces. Jack stood back and admired Blair as he tried to recall an nonexistent past. 

Blair looked at him with such desperation in his eyes, that Jack went over to Blair and hugged him fiercely. "Billy, don't worry about it. It will come back to you. Talent like yours can never die." 

"Thanks, man," replied Blair. 

"OK, why don't I leave you to get familiar with this. I have a few things to do. I will see you later." With that, Jack left Blair alone in the work room. 

* * *

After an hour of frustration, Blair had enough. He could not remember how to do anything. He needed to get some fresh air. He left the work room and decided to go exploring. 

Blair walked outside into the bright sunshine. It felt good. The house was surrounded by a rainforest and in the distance he could see the sea. Blair spent the next hour exploring the area between the house and the sea. He wanted to explore the whole island, but, for some reason he felt tired, as well as hungry. He re-entered the house and tried to find Jack. 

* * *

Jack had returned to find Blair missing. Oh no, he screamed in his mind, Blair has remembered everything and has left me. 

Just then, Blair came into the workroom. Jack ran to him, grabbed him by the shoulders, and shouted "where did you go?" 

Blair, taken aback by the anger, moved backwards out of Jack's hands and looked confused. He answered "I went outside for some fresh air. What's the problem?" he replied with a little anger of his own. 

Seeing this, Jack visibly calmed down. "Sorry Billy. I was just scared." He looked down, putting on a scared face. "I keep remembering the time when I found you unconscious in the garden a few weeks ago. I nearly died that day. I practically had to carry you to the hospital on the main island. They told me you had a mild stroke." 

Blair, seeing the anguish on Jack's face, went to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry, man. I just don't remember." 

"It's OK. We will get past this." Jack smiled to himself and felt that he deserved an Academy Award for this performance. His plan was working. Blair was falling for him. Jack simply had to continue playing on Blair's compassion. 

* * *

After lunch, Blair had a nap. After waking up, he and Jack went exploring their island paradise together. They had a good time and Blair's enthusiam was infectious. 

By dinner time they were both exhausted. They returned to the house, had a quiet dinner and spend a little time watching a video. They decided on an early night, because Blair complained of a headache. Jack offered Blair another massage, and not wanting to disappoint Jack, Blair agreed. He took all his clothes off, but this time, lay on his back. 

Jack's hands on Blair's chest made Blair jump. He settled back, closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the sensations flowing through his body. 

Jack's heart pounded loudly as he watched his lover relaxing and enjoying the sensations. Blair started to moan as Jack moved his hands to his stomach and thighs. Blair jumped and arched his back when Jack grabbed his cock. Jack steady pumped the cock with one hand, while with the other, he caressed Blair's balls. Blair was moaning continually now, and Jack knew that his self control was once again eroding. 

Jack moved down and took Blair in his mouth. Blair almost came off the bed. Jack easily deep throated the other man, sucking and licking the erect cock. He removed his hand from Blair's balls and moved both hands around Blair's waist and cupped his ass. He lifted Blair, pushing the other man's cock further down his throat. Jack pushed one finger from each hand into Blair. Blair froze. 

Jack started to move his fingers in and out of Blair. Blair started to moan again as pleasure overcame him. Each time Jack brushed against Blair's prostrate, Blair cried out in pleasure and arched his back even further. As Jack continued his double assault, Blair began to swing his head side to side; he came explosively a few seconds later. Jack eagerly swallowed all that Blair had to give. 

Blair lay totally sated after his intense orgasm, but now it was Jack's turn. He removed his mouth from Blair's cock and his fingers from Blair's ass. He took out some lube from the bedside table and applied it to his own cock. He grabbed Blair's legs, bend them at the knees and pushed them against Blair's chest. He placed his aroused cock at Blair's entrance and with one push was deeply entrenched within his lover. Blair screamed at the initial pain but this pain was quickly replaced by pleasure as Jack began to move in and out. 

Jack held Blair's legs against his chest as he pushed as deep as he could into Blair. Blair arched his back, trying to get Jack to penetrate him even further. Blair moved his hands to his own cock, and after a few pumps, came again, over his hands and stomach. Jack leaned down and licked Blair's semen from Blair's stomach. He leaned back up knowing that he was so close to coming. After a couple more deep thrusts he also came explosively, pushing his semen deep into Blair. 

Jack screamed and stood very still. He stared at Blair for a few minutes as his own cock soften. He removed himself and settled down next to Blair. He pulled the other man to his chest and fell asleep. 

* * *

That night Jim had a vivid dream about Blair. He saw Blair having sex with a man. Blair was on his hands and knees, and the man standing behind him was roughly thrusting into his ass. Initially, Jim thought that he was the man standing behind Blair but upon closer inspection, he saw that it was not him. Jim screamed out to Blair, but he did not respond. Eventually Blair looked up and saw Jim, and just smiled at him. 

Jim jerked awake. Blair was enjoying himself with this other man. He was not being forced in any way. Maybe this was the truth. Maybe Blair had decided to move on, but he didn't have the courage to tell him. 

No, Jim couldn't believe that. He couldn't. Jim did not sleep at all that night. 

* * *

During that same night, Blair had a dream about making love with a beautiful man. Blair felt so much love and he was so happy as he came in his dreams. The other man collapsed to the side of Blair and pulled Blair onto his chest. Blair moved his hand to one of the broad shoulders and looked into the face of.. 

An unknown man. The man who had just made love to him was not Jack but someone else. The man's features were not clear but it was definitely not Jack. This man's body was well muscled and lean, while Jack's body was a lot more broad and not as toned. 

Blair awoke with a start. He looked up and saw that he was lying with Jack. So, who was the man that he had dreamt about? Blair was so confused. He loved Jack, didn't he? Blair tried to get back to sleep, but the images of the unknown man continued to haunt him throughout the night. 

* * *

Early next morning, Jim was out and about trying to find Blair. His sense of dread had returned with a vengeance this morning and he could not but feel that Blair was in grave danger. He would find Blair, if it was the last thing he did. 

* * *

That same morning, Blair awoke from a restless night with strong memories of the unknown man. He was feeling very guilty about this. He was with Jack. He needed to forget that other man, whoever he was. He wanted to purge the unknown man from his thoughts. Blair started to kiss Jack. 

Jack awoke to Blair kissing him. His plan was working. Blair was definitely his. He wanted to take Blair, but Blair insisted that he relax and let him do the work. Jack lay back and began to enjoy the sensations flowing through his body as Blair kissed and caressed him. 

When Blair reached Jack's cock, he started to caress it, but something stopped him. This did not feel right. 

Jack looked down at Blair when the man abruptly stopped his caresses. He asked "what's wrong, Billy?" 

Blair looked embarrassed, but he reasoned that this man loved him and so, he should be able to tell him anything. He sat back and said "I had a dream last night. I dreamt that I was making love with a man," and staring straight into Jack's eyes he said "and the man was not you." 

Jack simply stared at Blair for a few moments, then abruptly got off the bed and started pacing the bedroom. The drug was not working he thought to himself. "Billy," he said, "I don't know who that man was, but I love you. You believe me, don't you?" 

"Yes, but .." 

"Look Billy," Jack interrupted, letting his anger get the better of him, "I don't care who that other man was. You are mine, now." Jack quickly advanced on Blair and roughly flipped him upon his stomach. 

Before Blair realized what was happening, Jack had jumped on him, straddled his legs and moved his boxers down. Then with no preparation and little lubrication, Jack thrust his partially erect cock into Blair. Blair screamed at the pain of the forced entry. 

Jack was so enraged, he didn't care that Blair was screaming; he just wanted to mark Blair as his own. Blair continued to scream as Jack started to move in and out of him, his inner channel being ripped apart by Jack's cock. Blair tried to push Jack off, but Jack was too heavy. Luckily, Blair's body quickly betrayed him as he came to orgasm, with Jack following a few moments later. Jack collapsed on top of Blair. 

Both lay sated for a few minutes before Jack moved to the side and spooned himself behind Blair. Jack wrapped his arms around Blair possessively and said to him "you are mine, Billy. Don't you forget it!" 

Blair did not saw a word. He fell asleep with feelings of confusion and betrayal. The unknown man once again penetrated his dreams and offered him comfort. 

* * *

At about lunch time, Jim finally had some luck. One of the International airline companies at the Airport, remembered helping a man with a sick brother who matched Blair's description. The airline determined that the destination of the plane was the main island in the group of the Clementine Islands in the Pacific. Jim booked the next flight out. 

* * *

After a few hours, Blair awoke alone in the bed. The memory of the forced sex was still with him. When he heard the door open, he scrambled off the bed in fear. 

Jack entered and went straight to the bed and sat on it. "I am sorry, Billy, but you made me so angry with your thoughts of another man. I should not have forced you." For effect, Jack looked down. 

Blair felt scared. Jack's reaction was so extreme. But Jack did love him. But do I love him? Blair queried himself. Looking at the dejected man, Blair's compassion flared and he said "look, Jack, I'm not sure what is going on, but I'm sure that we can work this out." 

Jack looked back at Blair and smiled. "Lets just forget it. OK?" At Blair's nod, Jack continued, "how about some lunch?" 

"OK. Can we then go exploring?" 

"Sure, Billy, anything that you want. But don't forget your medication." Jack offered him two pills. Jack reasoned that he needed a stronger dosage to stop Blair's memories. 

"Two?" queried Blair. 

"That's right, Billy. The doctor said that you need to take two pills every second day." 

Satisfied with the explanation, Blair swallowed the pills. 

* * *

That night, Jack and Blair were watching a video in bed. Jack could not control himself, however. He started caressing Blair's hair and shoulders. Blair relaxed into the touch, wanting to forget that morning's strange events. 

Jack was being very gentle and loving, that Blair could not believe that it was the same man. Jack gently pushed Blair onto his back. He started to caress the beautiful body beneath him. Jack moved his hands down Blair's upper body, giving his nipples a tight squeeze, and continuing to his stomach. Blair was writhing in pleasure under him. Jack moved Blair onto his stomach and continued his caresses. Jack moved his hands over Blair's shoulders and back, and moved down to Blair's ass. He removed Blair's boxers, gave his ass cheeks a quick squeeze and pulled them apart. 

Blair tensed up, expecting Jack's hard cock to penetrate him. Instead, Blair felt something slippery and moist enter him. What the hell, Blair thought, as he lifted his head, trying to look around. Blair almost came when he saw what Jack was doing. Jack was using his own tongue to penetrate Blair. Blair settled his head down again, enjoying the sensations flowing through his body. Blair felt himself get hard, as Jack continued moving his tongue in and out of him. The sensation was short lived however as Jack removed his tongue. Blair whimpered at the loss. 

Jack settled himself behind Blair and slowly pushed his erect cock into Blair. Blair screamed at the pain, his body remembering that morning's forced entry. But Jack was gentle with him, pushing in and out slowly at first. As Blair relaxed, Jack grabbed Blair's hips with both hands and pulled him to his knees. He thrust deeper into Blair. 

Blair lay on his chest and moved his hands under himself and grabbed his own cock. He pumped it in rhythm with Jack's thrusts. After a couple more thrusts, he came over his hands and collapsed onto the bed. 

Feeling Blair's ass muscles tighten after orgasm, Jack also came, shooting his semen deep into his lover. Blair was truly marked as his own. He collapsed on top of Blair. 

After a few moments, Jack got off of Blair, pulled Blair to him, and wrapped his arms around him possessively. They quickly fell asleep. 

* * *

Jim arrived at the main island quite late that night. No-one could help him so he took a room for the night. Lying in his hotel room, Jim was in the midst of another dream. 

The first part of the dream was the same as the first one. Blair was once again on his hands and knees with an unknown man pounding into his ass. But this time, when Jim shouted at him, Blair did not respond to him at all. 

The unknown man grabbed Blair's cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. Blair came explosively over the man's hands and collapsed onto his chest. The man quickly followed, shooting his semen deep into Blair. The man collapsed onto Blair and they both lay still for a few moments. 

The man rolled off of Blair and onto his back. He grabbed Blair and pulled him onto his chest. He gave Blair a long kiss and wrapped his arms possessively around Blair. 

The unknown man then looked straight at Jim and smiled. 

Jim awoke screaming. No, this was not true, this was not happening, Jim tried to convince himself. But the images of that man with Blair and the man's evil possessive smile, made Jim cringe. 

He knew that Blair was in trouble, but this was new and terrifying. Something else was going to happen. Jim almost zoned, but his concern for Blair grounded him to reality. He was the only one who could help Blair. He tried to sleep, knowing that it was useless. 

* * *

That same night, Blair was having a wonderful dream, making love to a gentle man. He had just came explosively over the man's hands and the man had come deeply within him. Both exhausted, they were cuddling together. He looked up into the man's face and saw, once again, the unknown man. He was not sure, but he felt that it was the same man from his previous dream. 

This time he tried to see the man more clearly, but he was still unfocused. However, the caresses and love could not be mistaken. Blair felt lots of love and he was happy. 

But, what about Jack? Blair thought. 

Blair awoke with a start. 

Jack felt Blair jerk awake. He turned Blair around so that he was facing Jack and wrapped his arms around him. "What's wrong, Billy?" 

"Nothing," replied Blair, vividly remembering the first time that he bought up the unknown man. 

"Come on, Billy, tell me" Jack pleaded. "I love you. You can tell me anything." 

Blair looked into Jack's concerned eyes and his honesty overwhelmed his good sense. "Jack, please don't get upset with me, but I had another dream with that unknown man." 

Jack tensed up and tightened his arms around Blair. 

"Jack, you are hurting me. Please stop." 

Realizing what he was doing, Jack lessened his grip slightly but did not release him. "You need to forget that man, Billy. He is not important anymore and he is not for you." 

Seeing that Blair was unconvinced, Jack decided on a new track. "OK Billy, that man was, most probably, your previous lover." Blair looked at him intensely and Jack realized that he needed to quickly terminate any hope that Blair may have for a reunion. "But he died before we met." 

Blair felt tears well in his eyes for a man that he didn't even remember, except in his dreams. 

Seeing the tears, Jack lost control. He released Blair and pushed himself off the bed. "Look Billy, that man died a long time ago," Jack shouted, "and because of your stroke you are remembering him and not me." 

Blair made no response; he simply lay on the bed, looking down at the bed sheets. 

Jack lost it. He was so angry. He pulled Blair off the bed and started to shake him. "Listen, Billy, and listen good. You are mine and don't you forget it." He pulled Blair into his arms and gave him a deep penetrating kiss. 

Blair pulled away, gasping for breath. "Jack," he screamed, "back off. We need to talk about this." 

"No, Billy, we don't." Jack advanced menacingly towards Blair. 

Blair tried to back away, holding his hands up in preparation for a fight. But Jack was too quick and too strong. He grabbed Blair around the waist and pushed him back onto the bed. Jack climbed onto the bed next to Blair and pulled him onto his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around Blair and said "you are mine, Billy, you are mine. And don't you forget it." 

Blair tried to pull away, but it was useless. Jack was just too big. Realizing the futility of his struggles, Blair stopped and simply allowed Jack to hold him. 

After a short while, Jack feel asleep. Blair also floated off, dreaming once again of the unknown man. 

* * *

Early next morning, Jim realized that the main problem was that this island was one of several in the local area and Blair could be on any one of them. But he would not give up. 

Remembering that the airport people had said that Blair was being taken around in a wheelchair, Jim decided to contact the suppliers of such chairs to see if they remembered anything about Blair. It was a long shot, but he was desperate. 

Jim managed to track down the wheelchair providers and had finally managed to determine the island that Blair had been taken to. He took a boat and made his way to the island. 

* * *

That morning, Blair awoke curled up next to Jack. He felt confused, but maybe Jack was right. Maybe he was only remembering that other man because of his stroke. Surely he loved Jack. Jack did seem a little erratic, but, besides yesterday morning, he had not been hurt. Jack also seemed possessive, but that was most probably due to Blair's illness. 

With a new resolve, Blair decided to rectify the situation. He wanted to trust Jack. He wanted to show Jack that he did love him. He kissed Jack softly on the lips. 

Jack awoke to a wonderful sensation. Blair was kissing him. 

"Come on lover, lets take a shower" Blair suggested seductively. 

* * *

Blair started to caress and soap up Jack's body under the warm shower. The sensations flowing through Jack's body, made him moan with undeniable pleasure. But, when Blair knelt in front of him and took him in his mouth, Jack cried out in pleasure. 

Even though it didn't seem right, Blair continued moving his tongue up and around Jack's erect cock. He deep throated the cock, sucking it down his own throat. Blair tried to convince himself that it was his stroke that was making him feel strange. Blair moved his hands to Jack's ass and started to caress it. Jack was moaning in ecstasy. 

When Blair entered a finger into Jack, Jack almost lost it. Jack began to move back and forth, fucking Blair's mouth with his cock and pushing back onto the finger penetrating his ass. When Blair entered a second and then a third finger Jack knew that he would not last. After a few more thrusts, Jack came explosively in Blair's mouth. Blair swallowed as much as he could. Jack collapsed onto the shower floor. 

Jack pulled Blair to him and kissed him deeply. "Thanks, Billy, that was wonderful. I love you." 

Blair looked up at Jack and simply smiled. He could not return the sentiment. Something was still not right. 

* * *

It was late evening when Jim finally reached the island where Blair was supposed to be. It was very dark, but with his enhanced sight, he could easily see the lights coming from a house in the forest. He quickly made his way to the house. 

* * *

Jack and Blair had just finished dinner. Earlier that day, Jack had given Blair two pills, plus a third one unknowingly mashed in his dinner. "Lets go to bed, Billy," Jack told Blair, "I want to make love to you so badly. In addition" he lustfully glared at Blair, "I want to return this morning's favor." 

Blair was scared of antagonizing Jack. This felt wrong. A loving relationship should not have such fears. Blair's insecurity flared. He was confused and lost. God, please help me through this, Blair thought to himself. Let me love Jack as he loves me. But the unknown man once again penetrated Blair's thoughts. Outwardly, however, Blair appeared calm. "OK, Jack, whatever you say." 

Jack was concerned at Blair's reply but put it down to the drugs. Maybe the drugs also dulled Blair's senses. He would not worry about it at the moment. He just wanted Blair. He quickly led Blair to the bedroom and sat him on the bed. He stripped off his own clothes, put on some music, sat in a chair and told Blair to strip and to touch himself. 

Blair initially refused, but seeing the lust in Jack's eyes, he relented. He wanted to please Jack. He wanted to love Jack. And in the back of his mind, he also did not want a repeat of last morning's performance. 

Jack watched enthralled as Blair swayed his hips to the music and removed his own clothes. Blair moved his own hands up and down his arms and then moved to his shoulders and neck. He briefly caressed them and then moved to his nipples. He alternatively squeezed and caressed the tight buds. 

Jack was so aroused that his own cock was standing erect along his belly. 

Blair moved his hands over his stomach and into his pubic hair. He rubbed his hands through the hair seductively, with his eyes closed and his head thrown back. His hips continued to sway to the music. 

Jack almost came, watching Blair touch himself. He started to get up. He wanted to fuck Blair senseless. But no, he controlled himself. He settled back down and continued watching. 

Unaware of Jack's reaction, Blair continued his masturbation. He removed his hands from his pubic hair and moved them around his hips and cupped his own ass. He turned around so that Jack could get a full view. Blair caressed his own ass cheeks, continuing to sway his hips to the music. Blair entered one finger into his own ass. 

When Blair entered a second finger, Jack once again rose from his chair. Oh God, he thought, Oh God. When Blair moved his fingers in and out of his own ass, Jack started approaching Blair wanting to put his own cock into Blair's tight ass. But no, he controlled himself, once again. Keep calm, he told himself, you will have your turn. Jack returned to his chair. 

Blair turned around and looked at Jack. He removed his fingers from his own ass. He moved one of his hands to his cock and starting pumping it in rhythm with the music. He moved his other hand to his mouth, where he inserted two fingers. Blair closed his eyes once again as he pumped his own cock and moved his hips in tune with the music, while his fingers moved in and out of his mouth. His partly aroused cock quickly became fully aroused. After a few minutes, Blair came explosively over his hand and collapsed to the floor. 

* * *

Unknown to Blair and Jack, Jim was watching. He saw Blair dance and masturbate in front of some man he had never seen. His fears were realized. Blair was not being forced. He was not being coerced. Jim started to zone and at the moment he didn't care. Blair was here voluntarily. 

As Jim continued to watch, the unknown man went over to Blair and pushed Blair gently onto his back. He moved his tongue up and down Blair's chest, as he licked up Blair's semen. He used his hand to caress Blair's cock, and with the semen that he found there, he lubed up his own fully aroused cock. 

The man hauled Blair up and moved him to the bed, placing Blair face down. He settled himself in-between Blair's legs and pulled Blair up by the hips. He easily entered Blair as the young man was so sated from his own orgasm. The man leaned over Blair and licked Blair's back and shoulders. When the man reached Blair's neck, he bit into the soft fresh, marking him as his own. Blair screamed in pain and jerked away. 

The man got up and held Blair tightly by the hips. He commenced thrusting into Blair's ass. After a few moments, the man reached around and grabbed Blair's cock with both hands, pumping him in rhythm with his thrusts. 

Blair could not help but respond to the double stimulation. He moved forward into the man's hands around his cock and backward forcing the man's cock deeper into his ass. After a few minutes, Blair came again and collapsed onto his chest. 

The man continued to pound into Blair, removing his hands from Blair's deflating cock. He moved his hands to Blair's chest, and pulled him up, so that they were both upright, with their bodies being in full contact. The man wrapped his arms around Blair, fully supporting the sated man and held him tightly as he came deeply into Blair's ass. He screamed loudly as his continued to mark Blair as his own. 

The man stood still for a few moments and then collapsed onto the bed, Blair falling under him. The man moved to the side of Blair and pulled him to his chest. "I love you, " he whispered into Blair's ear. Both men felt asleep, curled around each other. 

* * *

Jim freaked. It was his worst nightmare coming to life. Blair was not being forced, Blair was not being forced, Blair was not being forced.... 

Jim continued the mantra as he moved away from the house and went into the forest. He was not watching where he was going. He had totally zoned out on the image of Blair with that other man. Jim slipped on some loose rocks and fell down a steep ravine. He was knocked unconscious. 

* * *

The next morning, Blair awoke alone in bed. Oh God, what had he done. While he was touching himself last night, he was imagining that the unknown man from his dreams was touching him. And as he fell asleep, the unknown man had once again penetrated his dreams. Blair lay in bed trying to recall the man's features and his identity. But the memory eluded him. He was totally frustrated by the time he got up and went into the bathroom. 

* * *

Blair was coming out of the shower and his thoughts, once again, wandered to last night. He was feeling very guilty about thinking about the unknown man while touching himself. He started to dry himself when Jack entered the bathroom, grabbed him from   
behind and pushed him into the bathroom wall. "Hey, Jack, what's going on?" Blair asked. 

Jack ignored the question, pushing his own body against Blair's and moving up and down, trying to put his naked body in as much contact as he could with Blair's. Jack had dreamt about Blair all night, remembering the way that Blair had touched himself. He wanted Blair and he wanted him now! 

"Hey man, stop it" Blair cried out, pushing back against Jack. 

Jack moved his hands around Blair's waist and grabbed Blair's cock with both hands and started to pump it. At the same time he moved his tongue along Blair's left shoulder and started sucking Blair's neck. 

Blair could not help but respond to the stimulation. In addition, his guilty feelings about the unknown man were getting to him. His cock was stiffening. But with Jack pushing him into the wall, his erect cock was being squashed. Blair came a few moments later all over the wall and Jack's hands. He slumped slightly against the wall, pleased that he had come quickly and that Jack had finished. 

However, Jack had not even started. He removed one hand from Blair's cock and used the semen from Blair's orgasm to coat his own cock. He once again grabbed Blair's cock with both hands. 

Then, quite unexpectedly, Jack pushed Blair's cock backwards, forcing Blair to arch his body forward. Blair had to bring his arms up to the wall to protect his upper body. Jack spread Blair's legs apart by bringing his knee up in-between Blair's legs. 

As Jack bought his leg down, he thrust his cock deeply into Blair without hesitation. Blair cried out at the initial pain. Jack froze, enjoying the sensation of Blair's tight channel around his cock. He started thrusting his cock in and out of Blair's tight ass, pushing Blair against the wall. 

Blair had to keep his arms outstretched to prevent Jack from pushing him, in particular his head, into the wall. Jack continued pounding into Blair, pumping Blair's cock, as well as rubbing and pushing his body against Blair. 

Blair came again, not very strongly, a few moments later. His arms lost some of their strength and he arched a little further forward, slumping slightly. 

Jack continued pushing and pounding into Blair as if he was possessed by the devil. He removed his hands from the deflating cock and grabbed Blair's hips. He pounded into Blair a few more times and then came explosively, deep into Blair, marking him as his own. Jack cried out triumphantly. 

Jack stood still a few moments after his orgasm, allowing his body to re-adjust. He slumped to the floor, dragging Blair down with him. Jack removed his cock from Blair and moved him close. 

* * *

After a little while, Jack started to stir. He stood up and looked down at Blair's naked body. His cock twitched again. Thinking once again about Blair's masturbation, Jack realized that he wanted Blair again. Now. He wanted him again and again..... 

As Blair started to get up off the floor, Jack grabbed him again. This time Blair was facing Jack. 

"Hey, Jack, relax" Blair said, "lets take a break." 

Jack ignored Blair's comment and wrapped his arms tightly around Blair, trapping Blair's arms in between their two bodies. Jack moved his arms down, grabbing Blair's ass and slightly lifting Blair off the floor. Blair's cock was painfully caught in-between the two bodies. 

Blair leaned back, punching Jack around the face. "Jack, let me go. You are hurting me." 

Ignoring Blair, Jack pushed Blair against the wall again, trapping Blair's arms with his upper body. He started caressing and kneading Blair's ass. Jack inserted two fingers into Blair. 

Blair cried out at the penetration. Involuntarily, however, Blair's cock started to respond to the caresses and his cock started to stiffen again. 

"Jack, stop it" Blair pleaded, trying to squirm free of Jack's tight grip. 

Jack once again ignored the pleads and simply pushed his body even harder against Blair and inserted his fingers even deeper. Jack kissed Blair, pushing his tongue deep into Blair's mouth, sucking and thrusting until Jack had to withdraw to get his breadth back. 

Blair lay panting in Jack's arms. "Please stop," Blair pleaded once again. 

Jack licked his way to Blair's left ear and eye and then to his right eye and ear. He moved to Blair's neck, sucking and biting the soft flesh he found there. 

As Jack continued to finger fuck his ass and suck on his neck, Blair's body involuntarily responded to Jack's stimulations. His cock was stiffening even further and was standing erect between the two bodies. 

Jack removed his mouth from Blair's neck and shifted slightly allowing his own cock to get between the two bodies. His cock rubbed against Blair's and the two men cried out at the unexpected sensation. 

Jack continued pushing against Blair, lifting him up and down, so that the two cocks rubbed against each other. Both cocks were fully aroused now, rubbing against each other as well as against the two bodies encircling them. 

The stimulation was too much for both men. As Jack felt his balls tighten, he pushed his mouth against Blair's. Jack screamed into Blair's mouth as his orgasm hit. Blair followed a few moments later also screaming in Jack's mouth. 

Jack collapsed, dragging Blair down with him. 

* * *

Blair awoke on top of Jack. He jerked away. What the hell had just happened? Blair felt so used. Jack had used his body as a play thing, a toy. Jack had ignored his pleads to stop. 

Jack said that he loved him, but this was not love. This was abuse. A loving relationship takes into account the feelings and wants of all the parties concerned. Jack had just taken what he had wanted. He had completely ignored Blair's pleads. 

Blair put his head in his hands, trying to figure out what he could do. His memory had still not returned and he didn't have anywhere to go. He felt so lost. He needed time, time to think. Time away from Jack. 

As Blair contemplated his future, the unknown man once again came into his thoughts. Why, why, does this man keep entering my thoughts, Blair wondered. Jack had told him that the man was dead and that his sickness was making him remember him. But was this the truth? Was this man really dead? 

As Blair continued to ponder these questions, Jack awoke. He saw Blair sitting with his head in his hands and he knew that he had gone too far. He just could not control himself. Blair was just so alluring that Jack needed to possess him and take him every way that he could. He needed to back off, but Blair had responded to Jack's caresses and this proved that Blair did not completely dislike the experience. This thought help sustain Jack's belief in the final outcome. 

Jack moved towards Blair. 

Blair, hearing the movement, jerked his head up and backed further away from Jack. 

"Billy, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Jack asked innocently. 

"Am I hurt?" Blair asked unbelievably. 

"Well, yes, are you hurt? You did enjoy yourself, didn't you?" 

With a controlled voice, Blair said, "Jack, I asked you several times to stop, to let me go." 

"But, Billy, I knew better. I knew that you wanted some fun and I know how you love our fucking, if you pardon the expression." Jack then said smugly "and you even came three times." 

Blair just looked at the man, not believing his ears. The human body responds involuntarily to many stimulus, including sexual ones. It was not a conscious decision. Jack seemed to believe that since Blair had come three times, that Blair did not really want him to stop, that Blair was simply teasing him. Oh God, Blair thought, do I really love this man? "OK, Jack whatever you say. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get dressed and go for a walk. Alone" he stressed. 

Jack saw the look on Blair's face. He was going to refuse, wanting to take the control back, but he relented, knowing that Blair couldn't really get far. And anyway Jack would always find him; he would never let him go. "Sure, Billy, whatever you want. See you later" he responded, smiling broadly. 

* * *

Blair wandered aimlessly around the island for about half an hour. He was so confused. Did Jack really love him? Maybe he did, in his own way, Blair conceded. But after this morning's episode, Blair didn't think that he felt the same way. The man had practically used him as a play thing. Blair did not think that he could be in a relationship where he had no rights and his feelings were ignored. 

Blair continued walking when he came across a path of broken brushes where it seemed that someone had walked through. His curiosity got the best of him and so he followed the path of broken branches. At the end he found a steep ravine which he almost went over. Looking down, he could see the color yellow. Upon closer inspection, he realized that the yellow was the color of a jacket that some person was wearing and who was laying unconscious at the bottom of the ravine. 

Blair quickly found a way down and approached the unknown man. He did not recognize the man, but given his memory loss, this was not too surprising. As he approached, he said, "Hey man, are you OK?" 

Even in his unconscious state, Jim heard the heartbeat and voice of his soul mate. He stirred and tried to get up. His head exploded in pain and he slumped back down onto the ground. 

Blair cautiously approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right?" he asked. 

Jim opened his eyes and screamed "Blair, you have come back to me." He tried to grab the younger man, but Blair scrambled back. 

"What are you talking about man. My name is Billy." He backed further away and asked "who are you?" 

Jim stared at Blair not believing his ears. Blair did not know him. This was crazy. "Blair, honey, its Jim." 

Blair just looked at Jim showing no recognition on his face. He calmly said "well, Jim, I think that you are confusing me with some-one else." Blair moved a little closer saying "why did you call me honey? Jack is my partner." 

"What?" Jim cried. "Chief, its me!" Jim tried to get up, but his leg was broken and he fell onto the ground again, crying out in pain. 

A flutter of recognition passed onto Blair face at Jim's nickname for him, but it soon passed. "Look man, I don't know you so back off. Now, if you want my help, we need to get you to the house. We have a first aid kit and I may be able to help your leg." 

"No, Bla.. err Billy, I will be OK. I do not want to go to the house. Can you please get the first aid kit and come back here?" 

Though reluctant, Blair realized that the man most probably would not be able to make it to the house anyway. He turned towards the house and told Jim that he would return. 

"Oh, and err Billy, please don't tell Jack I'm here." 

Blair turned and stared at the man for a moment. "Why?" he asked. 

"I can't tell you at the moment because you would not believe me." Jim stared into Blair's familiar blue eyes and pleaded "but, please, trust me." 

Blair did not know why, but he agreed to that request. 

* * *

Jim was confused. Blair did not know him. Why? He had been brainwashed somehow. Maybe that was why he was with that other man. What had that other man done to Blair? As Jim contemplated the various possibilities, his leg ached so much that he lost consciousness. 

* * *

At lunch, as Jack watched Blair eat, he could not get the images of Blair masturbating out of his head. Blair had proven to be more than Jack had ever expected. Blair was his now. He would never let him go. 

Jack suggested that they take a bath together. However, Blair seemed a little distracted and didn't seem interested in the idea. Jack was worried. Was Blair thinking about his ex-lover again? His anger flared. 

"Billy, what the hell is wrong with you? Last night and this morning, we made beautiful love together. You enjoyed yourself, I know it. And yet now, you are as cold as a fish." He hauled Blair up by the shoulders and shook him. "Are you still thinking about him?" 

Blair was so confused. What the hell was happening. Jack was so erratic. One moment he was loving and caring, while at the next moment, he was possessive and abusive. His own anger flared. "Back off, Jack," he screamed. He pulled out of Jack's hands. "I am not here to be used by you when you want some fun. I have my own needs as well. And at the moment, I don't feel like having a bath with you!" He looked Jack straight in the eyes and screamed "and no, I was not thinking of him." 

Jack saw Blair's anger and his own subsided a little. "I'm sorry, Billy. I am just a little insecure." 

Blair looked at Jack and once again was totally confused. The man was an enigma. "Look Jack, I need a little time to sort myself out. I am going for another walk. I will see you later." He started walking towards the door. 

"Billy, please" cried Jack, "don't leave me." 

Blair turned his head around and said "I just need a little time." 

"No" screamed Jack, "you are mine and I will never let you go." He grabbed Blair from behind and pulled him into a tight embrace. He started to caress Blair's chest and nipples through his tee-shirt, pushing Blair's body against his own. 

"Stop it, Jack." 

Jack moved one hand down Blair's chest. He opened Blair's Jeans, lowered the zip and grabbed Blair's cock. 

"Jack, stop it" Blair re-iterated, as Jack started to pump his cock and continued to caress his nipple. Seeing that Jack was not going to stop, Blair spun around and twisted out of Jack's hands and arms. "Back off, Jack. I need some time." He held his hands up defensively, fully prepared to punch it out with Jack, if necessary. 

Jack saw Blair's resolve and realized that he needed to back down this time. But this time only, he thought to himself. "OK, Billy, take it easy. I will see you later." Jack stormed out of the room, taking some control back from the situation. 

Blair stood looking at the retreating back for a few minutes. He was so confused. However, he had no time to worry about it at the moment. He needed to help that man in the forest. 

* * *

Jack watched Blair as he entered the bathroom. He stayed around the corner so that Blair could not see him. When Blair exited, he was carrying the first aid kit. Why did he need that? Jack wondered. Jack was losing control and he needed to take control of the situation again. He followed Blair out into the forest. 

* * *

When Blair found Jim, the other man was unconscious again. He began to dress the leg wound and bandage it up as best he could. As he was doing so, Jim woke up. 

"Thankyou, er Billy" Jim said and smiled. 

Looking up at the other man, Blair marveled at the man's smile, as it reached his eyes. "You are welcome. Now, tell me who you really are and what you are doing here. Do you know Jack?" 

Jim did not know how to respond. He could lie or he could tell the truth. Neither option was preferable but looking into Blair's eyes, he knew that he could not lie to his soulmate. 

"I can not lie to you, Chief. So, please hear me through." 

"OK," Blair responded. 

Blair sat down and listened as Jim described their life together, his academic background, and Jim's sentinel abilities. Jim went on to explain how he had managed to track Blair to this island. 

Blair did not say one word throughout the whole speech. At the end, he jumped up and said, "what a load of crap. You are crazy." He advanced on Jim and said "keep away from me and keep away from Jack." Blair stormed off back to the house. 

"Blair, come back, Blair," Jim screamed as he tried to get up. He collapsed in pain. 

Unknown to either of them, Jack had listened to the whole conversation. He was so angry that he would have killed Jim then and there if he could. But he needed to check on Blair first. The policeman was not going anywhere from the look of the damaged leg. 

* * *

Blair stormed into the house calling out to Jack. He needed answers. He wanted to tell him about Jim and the story that he was told. He went through each room trying to find Jack. At the end of the corridor he went into a room where he found pictures of himself plastered all over the walls. Blair stood dumbfounded as he saw images of himself in places he could not remember. Blair noticed that in several of the pictures some-else was in the   
photographs, but that part was cut out. Blair's anger grew. What the hell was going on? He wanted answers. He turned and ran out of the room and straight into Jack. Both men went stumbling to the ground. 

Blair was the first to recover. He got up and screamed "what the hell is going on Jack? Why are my photographs plastered all around the walls and who is the person missing from those pictures?" 

"Billy," Jack said as he slowly got up and advanced towards Blair, "you are my life. That room is a shrine to you. Why are you upset?" 

"Are you crazy, man. No-one does that unless there is something wrong with them. And who is the missing person in the pictures?" Blair demanded. 

Now it was time for Jack to get angry. "No-one Billy. I told you that you are mine." Jack advanced menacingly towards Blair. 

"I am not yours" screamed Blair as he backed down the hall. "I am an individual and I have a mind. I decide who I want to be with. And at the moment I don't want to be with you." 

Jack pounded into Blair, knocking him to the ground. He jumped onto Blair, straddling his chest. He punched Blair around the head and chest. Blair retaliated with some strong blows, but he was at a disadvantage because Jack was on top of him. Blair soon lost consciousness. 

"You are mine," screamed Jack. "If you will not be with me, you will not be with anyone." He dragged Blair into the back room. 

* * *

Jim was worried. He needed to get to Blair. He needed to get Blair to believe him. He had a strong sense of unease. Jim slowly got up and almost fell again when his leg buckled under his weight. He held on and slowly made his way to the house. 

* * *

Meanwhile Blair awoke and found himself in a chair. His arms and legs were bound, his mouth gagged and even his eyes were covered. He heard someone in the room with him and cringed when that person put a hand on his shoulder. His eyes were uncovered and his gag was removed. 

Jack took a step back and glared at the bound man. "Why, why have you done this to me? All I ever wanted was to love you. But no, you wanted him. Why? Why?" Jack was furiously pacing the room. He advanced on Blair and grabbed him by the shoulders. "No, you are mine and that man will never have you. I will kill you rather than let you go." Jack kissed Blair forcefully on the lips. 

Blair struggled but was unable to escape. Once Jack got up, Blair said to him. "Please just tell me the truth. Who am I and what have you done to me?" 

"I told you" Jack screamed, "you are Billy, and you belong to me." 

Blair took a chance and asked, "then who is Blair?" 

Jack screamed and punched Blair across the face. Blair's chair was knocked over and Blair fell to the floor. Jack leaned over him and said "Blair is dead and Jim will soon be." 

At the mention of Jim's name, Blair realized that the man in the forest had told him the truth. Even though he had no recollection of Jim, Jack had confirmed Jim's story. "Please, Jack," pleaded Blair, "let me go." 

"No," Jack screamed as he pulled Blair out of the chair and pushed him onto his back. Blair landed painfully onto his bound arms. "You are mine and no-one else's," Jack shouted. 

Jack pulled Blair's jeans down and pushed Blair's tee-shirt up. Jack straddled Blair's legs, leaned down and began to roughly caressed Blair's chest. He took Blair's nipples into his mouth, biting him harshly. Blair screamed in pain and tried to push Jack off of him. 

Jack moved to Blair's cock and grabbed it roughly with one hand. He started to pump it, while his other hand pushed in-between Blair's legs and entered him with two fingers. Blair screamed in pain. 

"Please Jack, let me go," cried Blair, "let me go." 

"No," shouted Jack, "you are mine." Jack continued his assault until Blair's body betrayed him and he came in Jack's hand. "You see Billy, you are mine. You came for me. You came for me." Jack removed his hands and moved up to Blair's mouth. He deeply kissed the sated man. 

Jack pulled Blair's jeans up and hauled Blair up and over his shoulder in a fireman's hold. He carried him out of the room. 

* * *

Meanwhile Jim had made it to the house. He had just heard Blair's plead and the other man's response. Blair was in danger. He needed to hurry if he was to save his mate. 

* * *

Blair fought valiantly. Jack was having a hard time holding onto the squirming man. He had enough. He unceremoniously dropped Blair to the ground. With the wind knocked out of him, Blair was stunned. "Stay put," screamed Jack, as he scrambled off in search of something which he could use on Blair. 

Blair slowly started to move. However, with his arms and legs bound he made little progress. 

Jack returned and grabbed Blair by his bound legs. "No, Billy, you are mine." He injected Blair and immediately Blair lost consciousness. "That's better," Jack purred. 

* * *

Jim entered the hall as Jack picked up Blair. "Put him down" Jim cried out as he wobbled towards them. 

Jack dropped Blair and advanced towards Jim. He swang at the advancing policeman. Jim put too much weight on his broken leg and he collapsed to the floor. Just as Jack was going in for the kill, Blair started screaming. Both men looked at Blair. 

Blair was crying out incoherently and was shaking uncontrollably. To Jack, it seemed that the new drug had caused some sort of toxic reaction in Blair. 

Jim, upon seeing his lover in so much pain, found his strength. He got up and shouted at Jack "what have you done to him, you bastard." He advanced towards Jack and knocked him out with a few quick punches. 

Once that he was sure that Jack was no threat, he went to Blair. Blair was still thrashing around. Jim undid his binds and hugged Blair to his chest. He strongly held him until the seizures stopped. Blair then lost consciousness. 

Jim picked Blair up in his arms and went outside. He needed to get Blair to a hospital. He had no idea what that bastard had done to him. 

However, a short way out of the house, Jim collapsed as he misstepped on his broken leg. Pain shot up his leg and straight into his head. He slumped to the ground with Blair partly under him. 

* * *

A little while later, Blair awoke and found himself partly under someone. He panicked as he remembered that Jack was trying to hurt him. He pushed at the body, trying to get away. 

"Shh, Blair, it me, Jim. Don't be afraid. It's Jim." 

Blair calmed down and finally looked into the face of the man who called himself Jim. 

Jim got off of Blair and took Blair's hand in his own. "It's Jim." 

"Where's Jack?" Blair asked, looking around. 

"He is back at the house. We need to get you to a hospital. You had some sort of seizure a few hours ago." 

"Look Jim," Blair said, "thanks for your help, but I still don't know you. How do I know whether I can trust you anymore than Jack?" 

Jim looked at Blair but gave no answer. 

Blair looked at how Jim was clasping his hand. Jim was softly caressing Blair's hand with his thumb. Jack had never shown him such a simple gesture of affection. Maybe this man did have true feelings for him. But how do I feel about him? Blair wondered. "Look Jim, I want to believe you, but I am scared. Lets get to a hospital on the mainland. They can help with your leg and I can get checked out as well. I am sure things will work out." 

Jim gave Blair an enormous smile and said, "OK, Chief, let's go." 

Blair got up and helped Jim get to his feet. They walked to the beach where Jim had left his boat. Blair helped Jim into the boat, pushed the boat into the water and climbed in after him. 

As Blair was steering the boat towards the mainland, his seizures started again. Jim grabbed him and held him as the seizures passed. Blair lose consciousness. Jim settled Blair into the boat and started moving towards the mainland. 

* * *

It took Jim almost six hours, instead of the original two, to get to the mainland. He was exhausted. Blair had not regained consciousness from his   
last seizure and he was very worried. The pain of his leg and his exhaustion caused Jim to pass out close to shore. 

Luckily, a fisherman on his early morning fishing expedition noticed the small boat with the two unconscious men, and brought them into shore and arranged for ambulances. 

* * *

A couple of hours later, Jim awoke in a hospital room. "Blair" he shouted as soon as he became conscious. The nurse, who was just passing Jim's room, came in and asked him whether he was OK. 

"Where's Blair? I want Blair" Jim demanded. 

"Is Blair the man that was bought in with you from the boat?" the nurse asked. 

"Yes, please, where is he, I need to see him." 

"I will get the doctor and she will explain what is going on. Please wait here." The nurse left the room. 

Not waiting around, Jim tried to get up. He promptly fell to the floor and cried out in pain. The nurse returned with the doctor and helped him back to bed. 

"Blair, where is Blair?" Jim demanded to know. 

"Please calm down" the doctor said. "Firstly I need to know who you are?" 

"Where is Blair?" Jim demanded. Seeing that the doctor was not going to respond he answered her question. "I am Jim Ellison, a police detective from Cascade, in Washington state. And Blair is my partner." 

The doctor looked surprised but took the information in stride as she said. "Well, Mr Ellison, you have a broken leg and will require to be in plaster for about two weeks." Upon getting no response to this, she continued. "For your partner, things are a little more serious. We had no idea why he was unconscious until we did a blood test. He has had a toxic reaction to two drugs which are in his system. One we have determined is simply a knock-out drug which immobilizes a person for up to one hour. The other, we are not sure about and it is more prevalent in his system. Do you know what it is?" 

"No, I don't," replied Jim dejectedly. "Blair had been kidnapped and I tracked him to one of the island south east of this island. However, I can tell you that Blair did not recognize me when he saw me." Jim looked imploringly at the doctor. "Does this help?" 

"Thankyou, it might. I need to give this information to my people and see how to help that young man." She started to leave. 

"Wait, Doc, I need to see him." 

The doctor stopped and looked back at Jim. From the expression on his face, she could tell that this man was very close to his partner. "OK, Mr Ellison, but I have to warn you that Blair is in a coma." Jim's face fell. The doctor continued "but in this case this is not necessarily a bad thing. This could mean that Blair's body is trying to deal with the toxins in his body without worrying about anything else." She looked at Jim and felt her heart melt at the sadness in his eyes. "Believe me, Mr Ellison, we are doing everything we can to help your partner." 

Jim nodded his thanks. 

The doctor called the nurse back and asked him to take Mr Ellison to see Blair. 

* * *

Blair was floating in space. He did not want to return. Jack was there. Jack wanted to own him and to hurt him. The images of Jack's rapes and unwanted caresses came to him and Blair screamed in his mind. But, as he cried out in fear, another image entered his dream. The unknown man from his previous dream once again showed up and tried to comfort him. However, this time, the man was Jim. 

* * *

As Jim entered Blair's room, his face fell even further than before. Blair had several tubes coming out of him. Jim almost zoned out on the image of his guide in so much pain. He wheeled over to Blair's bed and took his hand. "Blair, honey, I am here. I am here. Please come back to me." Tears went unnoticed down Jim's cheeks. 

* * *

In his dreams, Blair was afraid of trusting Jim. Yes, he did help Blair escape from Jack, but maybe he just wanted Blair for himself. 

No, Jim had shown such genuine affection by holding his hand. That was such a simple gesture but it proved that the man cared for him. The hands are one of the most sensitive organs of the human body, and that is why the simple gesture of holding hands gives so much pleasure. Blair wanted to trust Jim. But did he love him? He did not remember him, but he needed to know that someone cared for him. In his dreams, Blair went towards Jim and grabbed his hand. 

* * *

Jim felt Blair's hand twitch and squeeze his hand. "Come on Chief, come back to me," Jim whispered to Blair. "Please Blair, don't leave me. I can't live without you." 

With those words, Blair snapped out of his coma. He looked around and was scared to find a tube down through his throat. He felt someone squeeze his hand and he looked to the man sitting beside him. There were tears flowing freely down Jim's face and Blair knew that this man truly loved him. But, as his doubts resurfaced, he wondered once again whether he loved him. 

The doctor was called. She came in with some good news. They discovered that the drug in Blair's system was an illegal drug which was used to enhance the memory of mentally disabled people. Upon a normal brain, it had the affect of numbing the synapses between the brain's neurons which in effect caused severe memory loss. However, the doctor reassured Blair that his memories would return in time, once the drug was completely out of his system. She wasn't sure how long it would take, but she suspected that it wouldn't take more than three weeks. She told Blair to go and see his own doctor in Cascade. She said that they would both be able to leave in a couple of days. 

* * *

Blair and Jim returned to Cascade early evening on the following Saturday. Blair was very subdued and still was unsure of Jim. However, Jim had not tried anything, so for now, Blair was willing to go along with Jim. 

Simon picked them up at the airport and drove them home. Jim told Simon about Jack and that they needed to make sure that Jack was put in jail for kidnapping and rape. Even though Simon sympathized, Simon could do nothing. Jack was not a resident of the U.S. and there was no extradition treaty with that group of islands. However, if Jack tried to enter the U.S. he would be arrested. That was the only thing that they could do. 

Blair had remained quiet the whole trip home. That in itself, was very strange. 

* * *

Upon entering the Loft, Simon left his friends alone. They needed to sort things out. 

Blair said that he was tired and wanted to go to sleep. Jim pointed him towards their bedroom. No, that was too soon, Jim thought. "Blair, honey, I want to be honest with you. We share the bed upstairs in the main bedroom." Blair visibly paled at the revelation. Jim continued "but I think that it may be better if you sleep downstairs for now. It will give you some space and hopefully make you feel more comfortable in our home." 

Blair could not believe his ears. Their bedroom, their home. Was Jim manipulating him as Jack did. But Jack never let him sleep alone, even that first night. He decided to take Jim up on that offer. 

"OK Jim, I will take the downstairs bedroom. Are you sure you don't mind?" Blair asked, trying to catch Jim out. 

"No, I understand Chief. I will wait for you." 

Seeing the love and affection in Jim's eyes almost made Blair change his mind. But no, he needed to be alone. Then, purely on instinct, he went up to Jim, kissed him on the lips, went into the downstairs bedroom and closed the door. 

Soon after, Jim made his way slowly up the stairs with his crutches. He did not fall asleep until he heard Blair's heartbeat slow into sleep. 

* * *

Blair was having a wonderful dream. He was lying on his back while a gentle man caressed his chest. The man took one of Blair's nipples into his mouth and started to suck it, while the man's hand squeezed the other. The man shifted his mouth to the other nipple, moving his hand to the previously caressed nipple. Blair was writhing under the man's caresses. 

The man removed his mouth and moved his hands down Blair's body. The man threaded Blair's pubic hair, but avoided touching Blair already aroused cock. The man moved his hands around Blair's thighs and grabbed his ass. He lifted Blair slightly as he kneaded and caressed the ass cheeks. 

Blair was in heaven. The man was being so gentle and loving. Blair continued writhing in pleasure. He wanted to touch the man giving him so much pleasure. However, when Blair tried to move his arms, he realized that he could not. He realized that his hands were bound behind his back. Blair tried to calm down. It was OK. The man making love to him loved him and would never hurt him. The man inserted two fingers into Blair. 

Blair screamed at the initial pain and tried to spread his legs to lessen the pain. But, once again, he discovered that he could not move. Looking down, he realized that his ankles were also bound together, but more loosely than his hands. 

Blair shuddered as his realized that he was at the total mercy of the man above him. He tried to calm down. The man would not hurt me, he loves me, Blair tried to convince himself. Blair took a few deep breadths and tried to concentrate. He tried to forget the ropes that bound his hands and ankles. Instead he tried to concentrate on the sensations penetrating his body as the man continued to finger fuck him. 

The man removed his fingers and Blair relaxed. Closing his eyes, Blair waited impatiently for the man to continue the love making. Blair's cock was painfully erect and he needed release soon. 

Blair felt the man settle himself above him and he opened his eyes. The man's ass and cock were in Blair's face and he cringed when he felt the man push his cock into his mouth. Blair had no choice but to accept the invading organ. However, at the same time and without any warning, the man took Blair into his own mouth. 

Blair screamed around the man's cock at the unexpected sensation. The man was fucking his mouth, while at the same time, was sucking him off. Blair could not help but arch his back in response to the sucking. He continued his own sucking of the man's cock, trying not to gag as the man's cock thrust deeply down his throat. The man was a master, though. Blair quickly came, as his helplessness in the situation and the sucking gathered strength. The man also came and Blair tried to swallow the semen. Blair lay back down as the man removed his cock from Blair's mouth. The man, however, continued to suck his deflating cock. 

Blair lay sated for a while trying to calm down. That was an incredible orgasm and he felt totally spent. "Hey, man, that was great" Blair said, after a few moments, "why don't you release me, now?" 

But the man simply ignored Blair. He removed his mouth from Blair's cock and turned him around so that Blair was laying on his stomach. Blair felt a little fear as the man ignored him, but that was soon forgotten as the man grabbed his ass, pulled the ass cheeks apart, and placed his tongue at Blair's entrance. Blair writhed in pleasure as the moist tongue entered him, flicking in and out of the tight hole. 

Blair was writhing in ecstasy. The sensations flowing through his body were incredible. He pushed his ass into the man's face, trying to get the tongue to enter him more deeply. He felt his cock tighten in new arousal. But, the tongue soon finished its probing and Blair whimpered at the loss of sensation. 

"Hey, man, its my turn" Blair whimpered, "release me." 

But the man had not finished and once again, he ignored Blair's request. He pulled Blair up onto his knees, settled himself inbetween Blair's loosely bound legs and pushed his erect cock straight into Blair. 

Blair screamed in pain as the man entered him with no preparation and no lubrication. He tried to pull away from the man, but could not because he was laying on his chest, his arms bound behind him. The man held him firmly by the hips as he started moving in and out of him. Blair continued to scream as the man's unlubricated cock scraped along his inner channel. However, the thrusting slowly became smoother as the man's fluid as well as Blair's, lubricated Blair's channel. 

The man pulled Blair to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around him, trapping Blair's bound arms within the tight embrace. They were both upright, as the man continued to thrust into Blair, his hands caressing Blair's nipples. Blair screamed in pain, when the man finally came deep within him. 

The man released Blair and Blair slumped forward onto his chest, totally exhausted. He thought that the torture was finally finished. 

However, without removing his cock, the man pushed Blair's legs forward and lifted his own knees slightly allowing the rope that bound Blair's legs to come forward. The man grabbed Blair's hips and then rotated Blair around the embedded cock, until Blair was on his back. Blair screamed in pain and anger. Ignoring Blair, the man bend and pushed Blair's legs towards his chest, spreading Blair open to the limit of the rope binding his ankles. 

"Stop" Blair shouted at the man, "you are hurting me." 

But the man once again ignored him as he grabbed Blair's knees and pushed them further apart, stretching the rope binding his ankles together. Blair tried to squirm away, but he had no leverage. The man started thrusting once again into his abused ass. 

"Stop, no, stop it" shouted Blair, "you are hurting me." 

After a couple more deep thrusts, the man released Blair's knees, grabbed his cock instead with both hands and roughly pumped it. Blair screamed out, trying to get away. His body betrayed him, however, because he came a few moments later. 

The man removed his hands from Blair's deflating cock and gave his balls a quick squeeze. He moved his hands around Blair's thighs and pushed Blair up.   
One arm moved to Blair's back, pushing and holding Blair's body against the man's while the other arm moved slightly around Blair's waist, supporting Blair's weight. 

Blair's cock was caught in-between the two bodies. Blair's legs were painfully bent as the rope binding his legs was caught between the two bodies; this had the effect of, once again, stretching Blair open. Blair continued to struggle, trying to dislodge the abusive man. However, the man continued to thrust into Blair, moving the lithe body up and down as necessary. 

Blair was in hell. What was happening? This man loved him, didn't he. If so, why couldn't he see the pain that Blair was in. The man came a third time, pushing his semen deep into Blair. 

As the man released him, Blair slumped back down onto bed. He was totally exhausted. He felt like a rag doll who had been moved, positioned and abused as the owner required. He lay with his eyes closed, shuddering at the implications of that thought. 

The man had still not removed his cock from Blair's ass. The man moved towards Blair's mouth. 

As Blair opened his eyes, he looked into the eyes of ... Jack! "No" he screamed, as realization hit him. Jack was the man who had just fucked him senseless and every way imaginable. He shuddered and became to thrust against the man lying on top of him, trying to dislodge him. Jack's cock was expelled from his ass. 

"Get off me Jack. I don't want you. Get off of me. I am not your play thing." 

"But, of course you are Billy. You are mine and I can use you as I want, when I want." 

"No," Blair screamed, "no, leave me alone." 

* * *

At about 3.30am, Jim heard Blair shouting. He got up and went quickly down the stairs. He almost killed himself because of his bad leg, but Blair needed him. 

Jim entered the bedroom and saw Blair thrashing around on his bed. He quickly grabbed him and held him, and whispered in his ear, "its OK, Blair. You are OK and I am here. Its OK." 

Blair awoke fully, vividly remembering his nightmare. He started pulling away from the man holding him, but then he realized that Jim was holding him and not Jack. He grabbed Jim around the waist and clung onto him desperately. As Blair calmed down, Jim attempted to get up to leave the man in peace. But Blair refused to let go. "Please stay, Jim" Blair pleaded. 

"Are you sure baby?" 

"Yes, please, I don't want to be alone." 

Jim settled into Blair's old bed and wrapped himself around his lover. They fell asleep in each other arms. 

* * *

The next day Blair awoke and found Jim wrapped around him. Oh no, his initial reaction was right. I told him I wanted to sleep alone. Jim was just like Jack. Blair then remembered his bad dream and remembered asking Jim to stay. No, Jim was not like Jack. 

Blair closely studied Jim's face trying to remember him, but to no avail. Jim started to stir and seeing Blair watching him, he leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Blair's lips. 

"Hey baby, are you feeling better, this morning?" 

"A little, thanks. Err.. sorry about last night." 

"No problem" Jim smiled. "How about some breakfast?" 

"OK" replied Blair as he got up. He started to dress while Jim went upstairs to dress. 

Coming down to the kitchen, Jim fixed a simple breakfast and they ate in relative silence. Jim asked Blair whether he wanted to go to the University. 

Blair liked the idea as that would mean that he would not be totally alone with Jim. He was not scared of Jim, but he needed time to re-adjust to his life. 

Jim parked the car in the University carpark, took Blair to his office and said that he would pick him up in two hours. Jim needed to run a few errands. 

* * *

Once Jim left, Blair looked around his office, but once again, nothing was familiar. This was the same feeling that he felt in Jack's work room. He needed more proof. He left his office and went for a walk through the Anthropology department. Several people, both students and staff, greeted him calling him Blair or Professor Sandburg. Now, unless Jim had bribed all these people, Blair was his true identity. But he was no closer to remembering who he was. 

By the time that Jim returned to pick Blair up, Blair was totally freaked out. He told Jim about his frustration and was sure that Jim would be upset with him. Instead, Jim grabbed him and held him tightly, saying that everything would be OK. It was a simple gesture but it was exactly what Blair needed. He wondered whether in their normal life, they were in such synch. 

* * *

For the next several nights, Blair elected to sleep downstairs. His nightmares had lessen and Jim had only joined him on two of those nights. Over those days, Blair remembered more and more of his past. 

On the night of the eleventh day, Blair asked whether he could sleep with Jim. Jim was only too pleased to agree. They curled up together, simply holding each other and feel asleep. 

* * *

The next morning, Blair awoke with most of his memory restored. Most importantly, he remembered Jim, his soulmate and lover. He studied Jim's face for a long time, trying to memorize each line and curve of his beautiful face. 

Blair could not resist any longer. He reached over to Jim and placed a kiss on those beautiful lips. Jim awoke and smiled happily. Blair kissed him again, pushing his tongue deeply into Jim's mouth. He wanted to taste his lover, he wanted to remember his feel. Jim responded by caressing Blair's hair. They only separated when the need for air became important. 

"Jim, I remember everything" Blair cried. "I missed you so much. Please make love to me. I need you badly." 

Jim looked at his lover and said "are you sure, baby?" 

"Yes, please, Jim, I need to feel you inside me so that Jack becomes simply a bad memory," pleaded Blair. 

Jim looked at Blair and could not refuse him anything. He softly pushed Blair onto his back and started to caress each part of Blair's body. He started with his left hand and arm and moved to his right hand and arm. Jim caressed Blair's upper chest and nipples. He bent his head and sucked Blair's nipples until they were hard and Blair was writhing under him. 

As Jim continued down Blair's chest, Blair started to moan. Encouraged by the sounds, Jim licked and caressed Blair's stomach. Not wanting to torment his lover after such a long time, Jim grabbed Blair's already erect cock and licked it up and down with his tongue. Blair would not take long to come so Jim took the erect cock into his mouth, while he simultaneously moved his right hand under Blair's ass. As Jim continued to deep throat Blair, Jim entered one finger into Blair. Blair screamed in pleasure. Jim pushed the finger in and out of Blair and made sure that Blair's prostate was continually nudged. Jim wanted to give Blair as much pleasure as possible. Jim quickly applied lubrication to his own cock with his left hand. 

When Jim noticed Blair's balls tighten up in preparation for orgasm, Jim removed his mouth from Blair's cock and his finger from Blair's ass. He heard Blair whimper due to the withdrawal but Jim quickly flipped him onto his stomach, pulled him up by his hips and placed his own erect cock at Blair's opening. 

Blair felt Jim's cock at his entrance and he could not wait anymore. He thrust back onto Jim's cock. Not expecting such action, Jim cried out in ecstasy as he felt Blair's tight channel enclose his cock. He stopped for a few moments, getting used to the feeling. He began to push in and out of Blair and with each thrust he heard Blair moan. 

Jim leaned slightly forward resting part of his body on Blair's back. He reached around Blair with one hand and grabbed his cock; Jim's other hand moved up Blair's chest and pushed two fingers into Blair's mouth. He pumped the cock and pushed his fingers into Blair's mouth, in rhythm with his thrusts into Blair's ass. After a few more thrusts, Blair came explosively over Jim's hand, screaming Jim's name around Jim's fingers. Hearing the scream and feeling the ass muscles tighten around his own cock, made Jim come explosively and deeply in his lover. 

Jim collapsed onto a sated Blair. He quickly moved to the side not wanting to injure his lover. Blair turned to face Jim, kissed him deeply, and promptly fell asleep. Jim soon followed. 

* * *

A few hours later Jim awoke once again to the sensation of being kissed by Blair. But this time, Blair was being very aggressive. Jim jokingly complained that he was too old for all this. 

Blair simply smiled up at him and continued his assault. He followed Jim's actions from a few hours early. He caressed Jim's hands and arms, licked and sucked Jim nipples and licked and caressed Jim stomach. But from here, Blair took a different track. 

Blair grabbed Jim's legs and placed them over his shoulders. "I want to see your face" explained Blair as he placed one hand under Jim's ass. He pushed one finger into Jim's ass. Jim tensed at the intrusion, but relaxed when Blair pulled and pushed his finger in and out. A second and then a third finger soon joined the first and Jim was screaming out in pleasure as Blair continued to finger fuck him. Jim was close and so was he. 

Blair quickly applied lube to his own cock, removed his fingers from Jim's ass and pushed his erect cock straight into Jim. Jim cried out at the initial pain, but Blair held still until they both became adjusted to the feeling. Blair started moving in and out. Jim started to moan and writhe under him. Blair was not going to be able to hold on for much longer. He grabbed Jim's cock and pumped it in rhythm with his thrusts. After only a few thrusts, Jim came explosively in Blair's hands. 

Blair continued to thrust into Jim and to pump Jim's cock, wanting to form new memories to overcome his bad ones. Blair finally came deep within his lover. Blair collapsed on top of Jim for a few moments, totally exhausted. He leaned on his elbows and kissed Jim deeply. He continuing kissing and thrusting his tongue into Jim's mouth, until his arms could not hold him any longer. He slipped out of Jim's ass and collapsed to the side of Jim. Even though Jim was, by this time, half asleep, he still managed to pull Blair onto his chest. 

* * *

Jim and Blair awoke late that afternoon. They were both starving. They ordered in a pizza and settled in to watch a video. They went to bed early and fell asleep in each others arms. 

* * *

Late that night, Blair was in the midst of a nightmare. Jack was pounding into his ass and pumping his cock with both hands. "Please stop, Jack, stop" Blair pleaded. 

"You are mine Billy and no-one else is going to have you" Jack screamed. "You are going to come for me and no-one else. Come on Billy, come for me" Jack chanted as he continued to thrust into Blair's ass and to pump Blair's cock with his two hands. 

Blair's body betrayed him and he came explosively a few seconds later. "No" he screamed, "I don't love you. I love Jim." 

"No, Billy, you are mine. Jim is dead. I killed him. You are mine." He thrust roughly into Blair a few more times and came explosively into Blair, shooting his semen deep into Blair. Jack collapsed on top of Blair. 

"No, I love Jim, I want Jim, he is not dead," Blair cried out. He couldn't breadth. He was suffocating under Jack's weight. "Jack, get off of me, I can't breadth" Blair pleaded, "Jack, get off of me." 

Blair jerked awake screaming "get off me!" 

* * *

Jim awoke upon hearing Blair's screams. "Blair, honey, are you OK? What's wrong?" He reached out to comfort the shaking man. 

Blair pulled away. "No, man, leave me alone. I need some time." 

Even though Jim was hurt by Blair's angry refusal, he understood. "No problem, Blair. Take as much time as you need." Jim turned around, lay down and tried to sleep. 

What have I done, Blair thought to himself. Jack had screwed him up so badly that he was pushing the man that he truly loved away. "Jim, I'm sorry" he said, "please, just hold me." 

Jim quickly responded to his lover's pleads. He turned around, pulled Blair to his chest, and hugged him tightly. "Its OK, Blair, its OK. I love you and no will hurt you again, " Jim said, as he caressed Blair's back. 

Blair responded to the caressing and soon fell asleep. Jim continued the caresses until sleep claimed him as well. 

* * *

Early next morning, Jim awoke and found himself alone in bed. He turned up his hearing and tried to find his lover. He heard Blair in the shower. Jim wanted to join him, but was Blair ready? Well he was going to found out. 

Jim went down the stairs and entered the bathroom. He called out to Blair, not wanting to startle the younger man. But he needn't have worried. Upon hearing Jim voice, Blair drew back the shower curtain and asked Jim to join him. 

Blair soaped up all of Jim's body. He caressed it and massaged it as he tried to memorize every part of the man that he loved so deeply. Jim tried to keep still, sensing that Blair needed this. Eventually, Blair stopped his caresses, moved to the back of Jim and pushed his finger into Jim. Jim fell forward, placing his hands onto the shower wall for balance. Blair was impatient, however, as he entered two more fingers into Jim, stretching him fully. Before Jim was accustomed to the fingers, Blair removed them and   
pushed his erect cock straight into Jim. 

Jim cried out in pain as the abruptness of the entry. However, the pain turned to pleasure as Blair moved his cock in and out of his tight ass, pounding his body into Jim's. Blair came explosively in Jim's ass a few moments later. 

Blair moved out of Jim and collapsed onto the floor. Jim turned around and moved down next to him. "Hey, Chief, are you OK?" 

"Sure, man, I'm fine!" Blair exclaimed. "I just fucked the man I love with no concern for his own pleasure." Blair looked down at Jim's still erect cock. "I didn't even give you a reach around or give you time to do it yourself before I came and left you." Blair looked up and continued, saying, "Jack screwed me up so badly   
that I don't even know how to love you anymore." 

"Hey Blair, don't worry about it. I love you and we will get through this." He hugged Blair tightly. 

After a few moments, Jim got up, turned off the water and pulled Blair up. He pulled Blair out of the shower and started to dry him. Even though his own cock had abated slightly, it became aroused again as he continued drying Blair. 

Blair, noticing Jim's renewed aroused cock, started kissing him. 

Jim lost control, pushing Blair back against the wall. He knelt in front of the man and took him in his mouth. Blair cried out as Jim pulled his cock deep down his throat. However, after a few more sucks, Jim got up and licked his way up Blair's body. 

Blair whimpered at the loss of Jim's mouth around his erect cock. However, when Jim pushed his tongue deep into Blair's mouth and pushed his body against his, he moaned in pleasure. 

Jim moved his hands under Blair's ass and lifted the man into his arms. Blair wrapped his arms around Jim's neck. Jim pushed two fingers from one hand into Blair, stretching him and preparing him. Jim used his other hand to quickly grab the nearby soap and lubricated his own cock. He removed his fingers and entered Blair in one stroke. Blair screamed at the initial penetration but as Jim begun to move in and out, the pain turned to pleasure. 

Blair's cock became even harder and Jim felt it poke him in the stomach. Blair wrapped his legs around Jim's hips pushing Jim's cock deeper into himself and trapping his own cock in-between their two bodies. 

Blair lost it first, shouting Jim's name as his semen spread over both of their stomachs. Blair collapsed in Jim's arms with his head thrown back against the wall. 

Jim continued thrusting into Blair, wanting to feel all of Blair's body. When he felt his balls tighten he moved his head and kissed Blair roughly. Blair, having slightly recovered from his orgasm, started kissing him back, thrusting his tongue deep into Jim's mouth. Jim could not control himself any more. He screamed in Blair's mouth as he came explosively, shooting his semen deep into Blair. 

Jim collapsed to the floor, Blair falling on top of him. They lay together for a few minutes, being totally exhausted. 

After a while, they got up, finished dressing and went to get a late lunch. 

* * *

Later that night, Jim and Blair were relaxing on the couch. They were cuddling and simply enjoying each other's company. Jim was feeling a little guilty, however. He needed to come clean. 

"Blair, I have a confession to make." Blair looked up at Jim expectantly. "Well, the night before you found me in that ravine, I watched you and Jack through the window. I .. err .. I saw you touch yourself." 

Blair looked down, flushing red with embarrassment. 

Jim caressed Blair's hair and said "Its OK, baby, I simply wanted to tell you the truth. I didn't want you to feel bad." 

"But Jim," Blair responded, looking up at Jim, "that night, as well as most other times, I was thinking of you." Jim looked surprised as Blair continued saying "I had a few dreams where I was making love with a beautiful and caring man. I could not see the man clearly but I knew that the man was not Jack. I told Jack about him and he got very angry." Blair looked down and cringed as he remembered the forced sex. Jim gave him a quick hug, as Blair continued. "Jack told me that the man was my ex-lover and that he died. But I didn't want to believe it. You kept invading my dreams, giving me love and support. I didn't know who you were, but I knew that I loved you." 

Blair looked up and said, "that night, I was feeling so guilty. You kept comforting me in my dreams and thoughts, but I was with Jack. I wanted to believe in Jack, to prove to him that I loved him. I needed to purge you from my thoughts." Blair paused, collecting his thoughts. "But as I touched himself, I began to imagine your hands all over me. I could not help myself. I didn't feel comfortable or happy with Jack. I just wanted you to come back to me." Blair gave Jim a tight hug. "I'm sorry Jim." 

"Hey, don't be sorry baby. You did what you did to survive. I love you." 

Blair looked up at Jim, pulled away and got off the couch. "No, Jim, no, I was stupid. After that night, Jack could not keep his hands off me" Blair cried. "He used me and abused me as if I were a 'thing', not a person with feelings and wants. I should not had done it." 

Jim got off the couch and hugged Blair. "Don't worry about it, baby. It's all over with now. I love you and you love me. That's all that is important." Jim felt tears well in his eyes. 

Blair looked up at Jim and saw the tears. Tears welled in his own eyes as he felt the love coming from Jim. He had never felt so much love. He hugged Jim back. They simply stood, embracing each other for a few minutes. 

Blair could not control himself any longer however. He moved out of Jim's embrace, removed his own clothes as well as Jim's, and moved back into Jim's embrace. He wanted to feel Jim's body against his own. He moved his hands to Jim's ass cheeks and started to knead them. Jim responded by doing the same. Blair reached up with one hand, pulled Jim's head down, and kissed Jim deeply, thrusting his tongue deep into Jim's mouth. Jim responded by lifting Blair slightly off the floor. 

Blair continued his kissing, thrusting in and out of Jim's mouth. Blair inserted two fingers from the hand still caressing Jim's ass, into him. Jim cried out from the penetration. But, as Blair moved his fingers in and out, Jim moaned in pleasure. 

Without conscious thought, Jim moved his body slightly so that his cock and Blair's touched. Both men cried out at the sensation. Blair continued his kissing and finger fucking, while Jim moved Blair's body up and down, making sure that their cocks touched and rubbed together. Both men came together, almost at the same time, a few moments later. 

Jim could not support his own weight, as well as Blair's, any longer. He lowered Blair to the ground, and lay partially on top of him. They both lay sated for a few moments, coming down from their orgasms. 

Blair got up and put some music on. He stood in front of Jim and started moving to the music, swaying his hips and touching himself. Jim watched enthralled as Blair moved one hand to his cock while his other went around to his ass. 

Blair started to pump his cock in tune with the music. He turned around, and as Jim watched, he inserted two fingers into his own ass and started to move them in and out. 

Jim almost came again watching Blair. 

Blair turned around again and stared deeply into Jim's eyes for a few moments. He closed his eyes and pushed his head back. He removed his fingers from his ass and moved his hand to his nipple. He gave it a quick squeeze and moved two fingers into his mouth. He sucked on the fingers and thrust them down his throat. 

Jim knew that Blair was imagining Jim doing this to him. 

Blair removed his fingers and moved back down to his cock. He opened his eyes, grabbed his cock with both hands and pumped himself roughly. He screamed Jim's name as he came explosively. He collapsed onto the floor, a few moments later. 

Jim crawled to him and hugged him tightly. Jim wanted him so badly, but he waited, giving Blair time to recover. 

However, it seemed that Blair wanted to be in charge this time. He got up a few moments later and moved behind Jim. He pushed Jim so that Jim was on his hands and knees. He pushed two fingers into Jim and Jim cried out in pleasure. Blair started to move in and out of Jim. He leaned over Jim and licked his way up and down Jim's back. Jim was writhing in pleasure under him. 

Blair got up and removed his fingers. Jim whimpered at the loss, but not for long. Blair leaned down and inserted his tongue into Jim. Jim arched his back, trying to get Blair to penetrate him further. Blair flicked his tongue in and out of Jim's tight hole. Jim was moaning in pleasure and Blair knew that he could not control himself for much longer. He lubed up his cock, with the lube strategically placed under the coffee table. 

Blair removed his tongue, got up and pushed his erect cock straight into Jim. Jim screamed out at the initial pain. But, as Blair starting moving in and out, Jim started to moan in ecstasy. When Blair did a reach around and grabbed his cock in both hands, Jim almost came from the double assault. 

Blair continued thrusting deeply into Jim and pumping his cock in rhythm with the thrusts. Jim moved forward into Blair's hand and backwards onto Blair's cock; he wanted to feel all of Blair. After a few minutes, Jim came all over Blair's hands. He slumped forward onto his chest. Blair removed his hands from Jim's cock, grabbed Jim's hips and thrust a few more time before, he too came, pushing his semen deeply into Jim. He collapsed on top of Jim for a few moments. 

Jim lay sated, his body still feeling the effects of his intense orgasm. He repositioned himself and pulled Blair onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around him and gave him a deep, penetrating kiss. They lay together a few moments, enjoying the closeness. 

* * *

After a while, Jim got up and Blair whimpered at the loss of Jim's arms. Jim went into the bathroom and started running water into the bath. He went back into the lounge, hauled Blair up into his arms and carried him into the bathroom. He climbed into the bath, laying Blair on top of him, facing him. 

Blair awoke fully as Jim placed him on his chest in the warm water. He curled around Jim and gave him a deep kiss. 

Jim moved his arms around Blair and started to caress Blair's back. Blair could not help it; he started to moan into Jim's mouth. Jim moved his hands down to Blair's ass and inserted one finger into him. Blair responded by kissing Jim more deeply. Jim moved his finger in and out of Blair. In response, Blair pushed his tongue even further into Jim's mouth and started writhing in pleasure. The movement caused both of the men's cocks to come into contact. 

When Jim inserted another finger, Blair screamed in pleasure in Jim's mouth. Blair continued writhing in pleasure as Jim's fingers fucked him, while his cock moved up and down Jim's. Both men were close, but Jim wanted to do it his way this time. 

Jim quickly removed his fingers from Blair, who whimpered at the loss, and turned Blair around on top of him. Blair was now facing away from him and sitting on his hips. Jim then placed his cock at Blair's entrance and pushed Blair on top of it. 

Blair screamed at the pleasure and froze as he got used to the feeling of Jim's cock being entrenched so deeply in him. He started moving up and down, getting Jim's cock to nudge his prostrate. He cried out in pleasure. 

As Blair moved up and down, Jim grabbed Blair's hips and simultaneously moved his own hips in conjunction with Blair's movements, trying to push his cock even deeper into Blair. Blair continued to moan and cry out in pleasure. Jim's hands moved around Blair's hips and grabbed Blair's cock. He pumped it in time with his own upwards thrusts. 

Blair lost it first, spraying his semen over Jim's hands. After a few moments, Blair slumped back onto Jim's chest. 

Releasing Blair's cock, Jim wrapped his arms tightly around Blair. He continued his upward movements, trying to push his cock even deeper into Blair. Jim came a few moments later, screaming and pushing his semen deep into Blair. 

Both men lay still for a few moments. Jim moved his hips slightly and his cock was expelled from Blair's ass. Jim said , "Blair, honey, I love you so much. I hope you believe me." 

Blair twisted his head slightly and said, "I love you too Jim." He gave Jim a quick kiss and settled back against Jim's chest. They simply lay together in the water, their bodies in full contact. 

When Blair felt the water get cold, he got off of Jim and climbed out of the bath. He pulled Jim up as well, quickly drying him, as well as himself, and they wearily climbed the stairs to their bedroom. They settled into their bed, clinging tightly to each other. They fell asleep, content in each other's arms. 

* * *

The next day, Jim had to return to work. Even though Blair didn't want him to go, Blair knew that it was time for both of them to return to their normal lives. Jim left Blair sleeping in their bed. 

Jim had a quick shower and when he heard the bathroom door open, he assumed that it was Blair. "Hey, baby, do you want to join me?" He pulled the shower curtain aside. 

Jack quickly injected Jim with a knockout drug before Jim had time to react. Jim collapsed in the shower. 

* * *

Half an hour later, Blair awoke feeling his lover spooned behind him. As he started to turn around to face his lover, the man's arms tighten around him, preventing him from turning. "Hey Jim, stop that. You are hurting me." 

"Don't worry about it, Billy, the fun has just started." 

Blair froze when he heard Jack's voice. He struggled and twisted and managed to get out of Jack's arms. He scrambled off the bed and run down the stairs. 

Blair came to an abrupt stop at the bottom of the stairs, when he saw Jim bound and gagged in a chair. "Jim," he cried out. Even though Jim was only partially conscious, he became fully conscious upon hearing his lover's voice. Blair ran to him and started to untie him. 

However, Jack had already come down the stairs and he grabbed Blair from behind. He swung him around and Blair banged his head against the nearby wall. Blair slumped to the floor, dazed. 

Jim was more awake now, and watched helplessly as Jack hauled Blair up and moved him to the center of the lounge. He pushed Blair onto his stomach and straddled his legs. 

Blair began to scramble around the floor, thrusting violently, trying to dislodge Jack. But Jack grabbed one of Blair's wrists and twisted the arm around his back. Blair cried out in pain. 

"Behave yourself, Billy" Jack leered, "it is time for some fun. And, in case you haven't noticed, we have an audience." 

Blair stopped struggling and finally remembered Jim strapped in the chair. He looked into Jim's eyes and felt his world fall apart. Jim's eyes were wide with fear. Jim valiantly struggled, trying to loosen his binds. Blair closed his eyes in order to shut out the image of Jim's desperation. 

Jack said, "Billy, I told you that I would never let you go. You are mine and I want to show Jim over there how you come for me." Jack pulled duct tape out of his pocket. He wrapped it around Blair's captured wrist and tried to grab the other one. 

Blair however, swung his free arm around and caught Jack on the side of his head. Jack fell back, slightly dazed. Blair twisted out from under Jack, turned around and started to pound into Jack. 

However, Jack grabbed Blair and wrapped his arms around him, essentially trapping him within his embrace. Jack kept one arm tightly around Blair's back, essentially trapping Blair's arms and pushing Blair's chest into   
his own. Jack's other hand moved down Blair's back and slipped his hand into Blair's boxers. He inserted two fingers into Blair's ass pushing Blair's crotch into Jack's. 

As Jack started to push his fingers in and out of Blair, Blair continued to struggle. "Come on Billy, come for me," Jack cried out as he bite down on Blair's shoulder. 

"No" screamed Blair, "leave me alone." 

"No, Billy, I told you that if you don't stay with me, then no-one would have you. Do you understand what I am saying to you?" He leaned into Blair and said into his ear "I will kill you before I let anyone else have you." 

Blair could not believe his ears. The man was truly mad. Blair had enough. He pushed one of his knees into Jack's crotch and twisted out of Jack's arms, when Jack loosened his embrace. He then smashed into Jack. Jack fell backwards under Blair's fury. Blair continued his assault, letting his hurt and pain turn into anger. Jack finally lost consciousness. 

Blair stood still for a few minutes, simply looking at Jack. He slowly came back to his senses. The adrenaline in his body had finally stopped pumping and now he started to shake uncontrollably. He slowly moved towards Jim and began to untie him with shaking hands. When free, Jim grabbed Blair and hugged him fiercely. 

* * *

After Simon had been called and Jack had been arrested, Jim noticed that Blair was sitting on the couch and had only answered direct questions. After everyone else have left, Jim sat next to Blair and said, "Blair, honey, Jack is gone now. He will not hurt you again." Seeing that Blair did not respond, Jim asked him what was wrong. 

"Nothing" replied Blair too quickly. 

But Jim knew better. "Come on, Chief, I want to know." 

Blair looked defiantly at Jim and was once again going to say nothing. But he reconsidered and decided to be honest. Tears welled in his eyes. 

Jim grabbed Blair's hand as Blair started to explain. "Why, Jim," Blair stuttered, "why can't people just leave us alone. We are not bad people. We try to help people, people we don't even know." Blair stopped at this point trying to catch his breath. He continued "and yet, someone is always trying to hurt us. That bastard took me from you, stole my memories, raped me and claimed me as his own. What gave him the right to do such a thing. Who is he to force his will on me and on us. I don't understand." 

Jim pulled Blair to his chest and held him tightly as Blair's tears flowed freely down his face. Jim could not help but cry too, as he agreed with the injustice of it all. He simply said, "Blair, honey, some people are simply selfish. They see something they want and they just go get it. They don't care about the consequences. Jack obviously wanted you and didn't care about what you wanted. But you beat him, Blair, you beat him." Blair still did not respond. 

Jim started to caress Blair's hair. "But Jack have not reckoned with the strength of our love and commitment to each-other. Our bond broke through the deception and drugs."  
Blair looked up at Jim at this point. Jim continued saying "you dreamt about me and I dreamt about you. I felt when you were in danger. This proves that besides being lovers, and a sentinel and a guide, we are true soul-mates." Jim paused and then said "I can not live without you. And that is why we will always be together. I will love you forever." 

Blair tightly hugged Jim and replied "I love you, too Jim. I can't live without you either." 

They continued holding eachother, gaining strength and comfort. After a while, they went upstairs, crawled into their bed, and feel asleep in each other's arms. 

**END**


End file.
